Dark and Light
by Lightmoon54
Summary: A young reporter of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet recently discovered that Magnolia City is not as merry and peaceful as it seem. Jellal, the evil leader of Tower of Heaven Gang had fallen for her. She is helpless of him until she met Siegrain. The twin brother of Jellal, a man of justice and warmth. But what will happen when she learns that the world she knew of are all lies? Complete.
1. Author's Note & Introduction

**Dark and Light**

~Author's Note~

* * *

Hello, Lightmoon54 here. This here is the second FanFiction that I wrote, and again it's based on my favorite couple Jerza of Fairy Tail. I think that this story like my previous one, "A Holy War" was pretty similar to the original plot that Hiro Mashima created of. Oh yeah, I don't own any characters here. Erza Scarlet, reporter of Fairy Tail is the main character and Jellal is again the villain…sorry to my favorite character (But you really are most suited for this job!). Again I have portrayed Jellal as evil and Erza the light, but this time Siegrain is involved too. And well…love triangle here! Please leave comments and reviews; I'll be motivated to write more! I really want to see how readers think of this story! :D

~Introduction~

* * *

Erza Scarlet, a young woman with scarlet hair was a reporter of Fairy Tail…the most read newspaper of Magnolia Town. But when one salmon haired man thrashed his way into her office, begging for her help she learns that this town is not at all as merry and peaceful as it seems. Deep within the shadows are dreadful secrets to be revealed. Worse, she is the only one who can change that too…the only one which Jellal Fernandes can actually listen to. But will he do what she asks, to destroy his own gang the Tower of Heaven? When she suffered, another hand reaches out to help her…the only one on par with the Jellal she wish to change. Siegrain, a wondrous man and role model of many was actually the evil gang leader Jellal's twin brother. One known as Light, the other as Dark…both has clashed against each other for years. Now the emerging Erza can just be the excuse for a bloody war between the two. How will Erza chose between Jellal and Siegrain? Rather, how will she ever survive as the Light clashes against the Dark, both for her?


	2. Tower of Heaven

**Dark and Light**

~Tower of Heaven~

* * *

Thanks for reading, please leave a review later. I hope you enjoy this story!;) This story is way shorter than "A Holy War", eh? For that story I am still revising to shorten it...LOL, others try to make their stories long and detailed. I'm the opposite. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In the country of Fiore was a city known as Magnolia. Magnolia has a population of 60,000 inhabitants, and is a prosperous city since the ancient times. It was a beautiful city surrounded by the blue sea and ranges of gray mountains. A river cuts through the city with many diversified path, each one a glistening blue snake. Yet unfortunately this beautiful city was ruined…by gangs.

In this city the most famous newspaper company was known as Fairy Tail, whose writing was read by residents and readers all over the lands. Their reporters write a variety of different things that are only true and verified, from the newest movies to the hottest celebrities. In any way this newspaper was sure to cover all the hottest events and newest fashions.

Erza Scarlet, a pretty young lady at the age of nineteen with dazzling scarlet hair and amber eyes is one of the reporters of Fairy Tail. She had a strong sense of justice, and loath all evil and evildoers. But because of this, she also attracted many troubles, and yet even so she did not relent and continued to fight.

On an early morning in July, the scarlet haired beauty was organizing and editing writings when a young man found his way into her office, sobbing his heart out. This young teenager with hair the color of salmon, around her age was seeking her help. After calming the teenager down, and inviting him to coffee she asked to hear his dilemma.

This young salmon haired man was called Natsu Dragneel with a somewhat emotional personality for never once during the conference did he pause his cry. Soon Erza learned about two days ago, he had been strolling through the streets with his charming girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia. When they are in the deserted streets of the city without anyone else around, a black, sinister automobile suddenly zoomed out of nowhere and skid to a stop near them. The door opened, and a large muscular man with spiky black hair and crimson eyes appeared. He had been dressed all black with studs engraved on his face. Like a cat against mice, he easily seized Lucy and shoved her into his car. When Natsu had struggled to rescue her, the man simply kicked him to the ground. In a cloud of dust and malicious laughter he can only watch the car zooming away from his sight.

Erza was certainly deeply enraged hearing this. With a growl of anger she smacked the desk with her palm before glowering at the young man cowering from her wrath. "Something like this happened? Did you not report to Rune Knights?"

"I reported at once," Natsu stammered through his tears. "But it's already been three days since then…still no news. I guess I can't count on the Knights any more. I assume that abductor isn't just any man…"

Natsu then tearfully pleaded Erza to assist him. He wishes to use the powers and influences of journalism to locate his vanished girlfriend.

* * *

After Natsu left, Erza can no longer focus upon her current duties anymore. After wrestling with her mind over the issue for a moment, she knocked upon Director Levy's door and entered. Director Levy had been her friend since middle school, also the one that had offered her the opportunity to work at Fairy Tail, but most importantly Erza trusted her to a level like no other. She explained everything she had been told from Natsu. She assumed that Levy will help at once. But anxiety flared in her heart when the blue haired lady simply gawked at her.

The director was silent for a moment. Then she sighed before pushing her glasses higher from the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. "Erza, I understand your nature. But listen to my suggestion, I wish you ignore this case. Don't interfere with the flame, or you may scorch yourself."

Hearing this, Erza was horrified as she screamed, "Director, if we do so and ignore a helpless girl…How will we face our duty and conscious from now on?"

Director Levy released a helpless, sorrowful smile as she shook her head. "Erza, you came to Fairy Tail and Magnolia only last year. So there are a lot of things you do not know of. That abductor is not any ordinary citizen, and this isn't the first time of this case from him."

Anxiously Erza pressed, "Who is he?"

"Gajeel Redfox of Tower of Heaven," The blue haired director sighed helplessly. "He is a captain, and studied forms of combat arts since a child, therefore a powerful man. But he is considered a lewd. So there had been cases where he kidnapped beautiful ladies and raped them."

The redhead nearly lost control, "Where is the law when you need it?"

"What is the law? Money and power, that's everything that matters, dear Erza. The gang, Tower of Heaven possessed both. If we write about them in forms of critism, they may even tempt murder. That will only bring disasters to Lucy, as well as Fairy Tail and especially you!" Levy jabbed her index finger onto her friend's forehead, gently yet firmly.

This silenced Erza Scarlet, and she remained so for a moment considering this in her mind. Finally unsatisfied she blurted out, "Can no one in this city stop him?"

"That's not true. At least there is one that Gajeel must obey even if relunctant."

Excitement suddenly swelled within Erza, "Who?"

"The leader of Tower of Heaven…Jellal Fernandes!"

Erza was momentarily in shock, then exclaimed eagerly. "So Gajeel isn't the boss, now who's this Jellal?"

Levy was thoughtful for a moment as she paced back and forth. "He's a special and sly but a fearsome villain. He is somewhat different from most gang leaders…very mysterious and rarely shows himself. He instead remains in the shadow, managing the whole of Tower of Heaven gang. Just within a few years he had absorbed all sorts of other huge gangs. Gajeel was once the leader of Phantom Lord Gang, yet now he must serve under Jellal."

"I see." Erza thoughtfully sighed as she played with her scarlet hair with her fingers. "Now no one probably dare to mess with this Jellal, eh?"

Levy smiled with narrowed eyes from the question, "Wrong, it was rumored that once Tower of Heaven had a meeting. All had arrived except Jellal himself, and when he finally appeared everyone's eyes popped. His face had been stamped by five finger prints, souvenir of a slap."

What a great hero, to dare mess with a man with such a reputation and power! Erza eagerly smiled upon hearing this, "Who had dared slap him?"

Director Levy released a heartily laugh. "His twin brother Siegrain Fernandes!"

"Siegrain?" She echoed the name to register it into her memories. A certain satisfactory and fondness was already growing for the man with the name that just entered her ear. "Why'd he hit his twin brother Jellal?"

Levy's eyes suddenly grew dreamy as she spoke admiringly, "Speaking of Siegrain, he is a man of justice and peace. Even though Siegrain and Jellal bear the same appearances… their personality are 180 degrees opposite. Jellal is a man of darkness and shadow that many fears of. But Siegrain on the other hand is the light. One is of shadow and hatred, another of light and love. Now Siegrain is a warmhearted and wondrous man, role model of many. Siegrain is a famous man of Magnolia, and his business is large and huge. He had built schools in the poor areas, donated money to preserve rainforests, and invested money into cancer researches and so on. Half of his immense profit; was donated to charity and many other beneficial organizations. As a man of justice and kindness, how can Siegrain bear his evil brother Jellal's actions? They had collided and fought over this many times. Since receiving Siegrain's slap, Jellal had never met him again!"

* * *

Returning to her office, Erza collapsed onto her chair and sighed troublesomely before burying her head into a pile of paperwork as her eyes slipped close tiresomely. She understand that what Levy said is true, she is but a mere reporter…how in the world is she suppose to battle villains of this type? But if she really does nothing, her conscience will throb. Yet as Levy had said, if she really tries to act or even criticize against Jellal and the Tower of Heaven, she may lead the disasters to Fairy Tail and to herself. She really isn't afraid as she believed this is a right decision, to act against Tower of Heaven, but what of Fairy Tail?

Her drowsy eyes opened before she released a grunt muffled from her papers. _How troublesome and complex! _

At last her body suddenly jolted upward before a pair of shining and determined amber eyes emerged from the whiteness of the papers. A dangerous thought had appeared in her head, she has no other choice but to will rescue Lucy herself!

* * *

Thanks for reading! Erza will in the next chapter sneak into Tower of Heaven to rescue Lucy Heartfilia herself...but can she afford the consequences and the unthinkable that follows? Please leave reviews and stay in touch!


	3. Intruder

**Dark and Light**

~Intruder~

* * *

OMG, first of all I have to thank **babylovee** for the continuous support. Not only did she follow and drop reviews to all of my stories, she also followed me as a favorite author. Sniff, sniff…I can't thank her enough! Oh yeah...warning for this chapter is...pretty dark.

* * *

Within the prosperous city of Magnolia, was a five story high restaurant by the name of 8-Island. It was said to be one of the highlights of Magnolia with its royal appearance and delicious food. Everything about the restaurant was at a palace level. The tables are rumored to be under white tablecloths and lit by crystal chandeliers. There are marble staircases and golden doors for elevators. Glass aquarium of sharks and other sea critters are available for customers to admire during dining. Within 8-Island was a specific area there were even said to be casinos, the later the night the more crowded the restaurant. The services and foods are delicious and wonderful to experience… as long as you got the money to pay for them. For each customer the average price is near 100,000 Jewels which is even more than Erza's monthly rent. Therefore she simply can't afford it and never had stepped onto its red carpet leading to the pure golden doors. Tonight, however, will be different.

Taking a deep breath in the cold crispy night air, the redhead braced herself for the dangerous actions that will soon follow her decision. She had worn a silky, purple revealing dress to blend with the crowds and the customers, her hair kept back in a loose ponytail with just enough strands left to frame her face. Ever since she had made her mind for the rescue she had been researching and observing, and her career as a reporter had sealed nearly all suspicions. It was soon since her researches that she learned 8-Island is the hideout of Tower of Heaven, as well as the amusement park for Gajeel. Her eyes narrowed, Lucy has to be there in this hellhole. With another deep breath she stepped onto the red carpet of the restaurant and walked in, her drumming heart perhaps audible to the other side of the town.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail…a certain blue haired director was in her office praying for the redhead. Levy knew long ago in their conversation that Erza will not change her mind about saving Lucy at all cost from that reluctant and determined gleam presented in her amber eyes. Erza will go, and no one can stop her. A trail of gleaming tears slid down her face as she warped her arms around her head which was placed on her wooden desk. She squinted her eyes shut, filled with guilt…for she had betrayed her best friend. She did not tell Erza how she understands so much about the Tower of Heaven, and her friend had trusted her enough to not question about the source of her knowledge. Levy…had participated with the plan to lure Erza into 8-Island…

* * *

Everything was even more successful than expected and planned. After sneaking to the highest floor of the restaurant without being spotted, Erza came across a room sealed by a wooden door. From within loud sobbing flowed into her ears, filled with sorrow and horror…obviously the owner of the voice had suffered greatly since her abduction.

The voice was enough to send chills down one's spine, and Erza felt rage boiling within her…Tower of Heaven is unforgivable! She assumed that this is where Lucy Heartfilia is kept. Glancing around with alert, she saw no others, and released a relieved sigh. The only barrier was that the door had been locked from inside.

But Erza was prepared for that, and slipped out a master key for the door. She thought the lock will surrender immediately, but after countless attempts she only was heaving deeply with sweat on her forehead. The door remains unmoving and she did not even manage to slide the key in successfully.

Suddenly she felt something was wrong, her skin was burning. Hastily she froze and turned around. Behind her was a man at his early twenties, with astonishing azure hair and an intricate tattoo across his right tea green eye. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of white pants while his hands were tucked in his pocket. He seems to be somewhat smiling fondly.

Caught by surprises, Erza almost didn't suppress her sudden yell of surprise before she demanded with anger and embarrassment. "Who are you?"

The man revealed an amused smile as his eyes narrowed. "Isn't that my line? Who are you?"

Erza only glared at him, uncertain whether to trust him or not. He does not seem to be of someone she can trust; from that gleam in his eyes he seems to be watching a play. But under such circumstances she has no choice. Carefully she locked her eyes towards him as if she expected him to tackle her anytime before stating, "Sir, first of all I mean no harm…but now that I'm here, I'll rescue this lady trapped within the doors at all cost."

His eyes slightly widened with mild surprise as Erza hastily pressed with sincerity, "I believe you won't just stand back without doing anything. I also believe that you are not a man without justice. So please, do lend me a hand…then I'll leave, respectively."

He released a laugh, and Erza almost had to coercing herself not to flinch as his somewhat mocking tea green eyes scanned her carefully, as if searching for hidden blades or pistols. "How can I be of help to you?"

Erza smiled just slightly to rub off her previous enmity before protruding her hand with the master key towards him, with slight doubt. "Do you know how to use this?"

She skeptically watched him accept the key, but her uncertainty was drowned along with her anxiety when she saw him expertly tossing it into the air and then caught it with a hand as if he'd done so all his life. He strode over to the door and then with ease unlocked the door, with a slight click a second after he stepped aside before the door permitted their access. Impatient and fear for Lucy was gnawing at her mind as she rushed forward. She swung the door open and then hastily dashed in.

Lucy was a beautiful girl, with blond hair and charming chocolate eyes. But she was sobbing so badly that erased all her attractiveness, and from her messy hair and clothes it was not hard to guess that Gajeel had already had his fill. She was sprawling on the ground as if all her energy had been drained…from her appearance perhaps she even does not possess enough strength to even sit up! The girl yelped in surprise at the intruder, who quickly raised her hands in identification that she meant no harm.

"Fear not, I'm here to rescue you to safety." The furious redhead gritted her teeth with anger at Gajeel as she helped the terrified girl to her feet. "Let's leave this hellhole while we can, all words can wait till later."

After supporting the crying blonde with her arms and hands out the door, she turned to the stranger and managed a smile. "Thank you for cooperating."

The man returned the gesture and shrugged, "No need for that, but I should warn you. Every floor has security cameras, and supervisory control rooms are usually guarded. If my guesses are accurate, your track had been long exposed. The net had been spread, just waiting for the streams of fish to dash inward."

Erza nodded with acknowledgement before turning away with a vulnerable Lucy clinging onto her. She cannot think too much, and one word was the only plan she has. Escape. Turning corners after corners before locating the elevator in impressive speed while assisting a terrified and clumsy girl.

She narrowed her eyes as she predicted that the blonde probably isn't going to trust another man for quite awhile. Lucy's eyes had been stained red from her long sobs, and her messy hair was one indication that she had suffered immensely from Gajeel's 'funs'. What Gajeel had done really was unforgivable, this crime only doubles in the eyes of an Erza that loath all evil.

* * *

Also, she soon sees that man was speaking of truth, for when she led Lucy out from the elevator and onto first floor through the back door…they aren't alone. Trembling slightly she backed up by one step from the sight before her. Before them were about ten men in black uniform, undoubting the members of Tower of Heaven. The squad had blocked their path like a wall, each one with a pair of cruel eagle eyes. Iron clubs and guns tightly grasped within their hands. Erza bit her lower lip, they probably will murder without even blinking.

Their leader is a muscular man with deadly cruel, crimson eyes. Studs had engraved his face and he was dressed in all black. His spiky hair was kept back and revealed his forehead. In any way he does not seem like an easy opponent.

The second Lucy glanced at him she revealed an ear piercing scream and then fearfully hid behind Erza, murmuring as if seeing a ghost. "It's him, it's him…"

Erza glowered at the man, this is Gajeel? He does fit all descriptions from Natsu…studs, red eyes, spiky hair... She stood glaring at him defiantly as Gajeel eerily hissed, hungrily observing Erza. "I've heard so many stories of heroic deeds of a man towards a lady. Yet here before me is a lady saving a lady which I see…for the first time. This ain't too bad; I'm done with that one anyway. You can be the replacement, as you must have so badly wished to come here."

In howling laughter from his men, Gajeel approached a proudly bold, cautious Erza and a trembling, hiding Lucy. He smirked as his hand rose to touch her chin. But with reflex, the redhead defiantly slapped his hand away. Her expression remains defiant and angered while his lips twitched slightly in minor surprise. When he edged closer for another shot, she aimed a steel blow for his face…before recoiling by a few steps with Lucy with a slight grimace while she cuddled a red hand with her other one. _That was almost like slapping a cold metal, a piece of iron!_

He backed off for a moment, his hand at his cheek which was stained red from her force. Gajeel's eyes grew deadly as he gave a weird laugh, "Good, very good. You're difficult to obtain, and I like that!"

Suddenly he leaped at her, and then grabbed her neck so that Erza suddenly lost the ability to breath. "Not only will I play with you…I'd let everyone have a turn too!" His other hand dangerously tugged at her dress; surprisingly the dress did not surrender at once from his forceful tears.

Instinctively Erza thrashed out with all her force, trying to prying him away with screams, kicks and punches but to no avail. Gajeel had studied combat arts since childhood, how can she honestly be of a match to him? As well as unlucky for her, the revealing dress she wore for blending in with the customers was another thing to her disadvantage.

In the howls of laughter, the sobbing of Lucy…Erza was growing frail from Gajeel's attacks. Even breathing was a chore now, as he had completely cut off her supplies. Her sight was growing muffled as darkness seeped in…will she end here?

Abruptly a life saving screech in an icy tone pierced the air, "Stop this at once!"

* * *

This is a new writing experience for me…I never wrote stories where characters are receiving assaults of this form. Anyway drop a review! :P Sorry if I abused Lucy too much…


	4. Jellal

**Dark and Light**

~Jellal~

* * *

I'm tearing up right now, sniff…sniff. I hereby thank **Gentleheart** for now following my story. I'm pretty much hooked on Warriors too, and have a similar story on FictionPress. I present my thanks to **Jami98** for posting two reviews for the same chapter! I'll try to describe more on this story and less on my other one, "A Holy War". Thanks for the suggestion! Also **Erza Scarlet** and all my other readers have my thanks for reading the story. My character just commented, O.O! Special thanks to **babylovee** who had reviewed again, you really are my loyal fan! :') Thanks to you all.

* * *

Upon hearing the command, Gajeel released Erza at once as he flashed his attention annoyingly over to the source of the voice. Dizzy from her struggles against Gajeel's attacks, Erza wobbled a few steps back from him before regaining her balance. Hastily she struggled to cover up her minor exposed skin as Lucy scampered over to her savior's side. Ignoring Lucy's whispers of concern, she defiantly flicked her eyes hatefully towards Gajeel's direction only to have her eyes enlarge in surprise. Those wild, untamed and rude men that had mocked and harassed her moments ago are now tamed little lambs.

All had their heads dipped towards a familiar man, muttering and whispering a greeting. "Jellal…Boss." Her mouth dangled agape as her eyes grew to the size of moons when she recognized the man. The astonishing blue hair…that scarlet tattoo, there's no mistake in it…this is that very man who helped her with Lucy's lock! He is the leader of Tower of Heaven, Jellal?

All the rest expect Gajeel had their head dipped respectively with their weapons now hidden behind them. Gajeel however, march over to Jellal and displeasingly grumbled, "Boss, why'd you stop me? You've never cared for cases like this before! This baby had just intruded into our hideout, if we don't give her the punishment she deserved… How will we stick to our fearsome reputation the world knew of?"

Jellal didn't even do as much as glance at his executive's direction. His tea green eyes fondly locked towards the redhead's direction as if checking her for serious injuries. Erza skeptically watched him sigh in relieve as he found none. Then icily she heard him casting an order, eyes still upon her. "Let them go."

"What! Why?" Gajeel roared at Jellal, his tone challenging. Unsatisfactory glowed in his crimson eyes, veins dangerously popping on his muscular arms as if he will fight if necessary. Erza can only gaze dumbfounded at her rescuer, why would he do this for her to such a limit? Gajeel was still challenging his leader as the redhead exchanged glanced with the blue haired man.

Annoyance and impatient shadowed Jellal's face as his warm gaze upon Erza was transferred over to Gajeel, his eyes flashing into icy splinters in less than a second as he hissed. "Why? Because I said so…do I have to go through your permissions, Gajeel?" His voice wasn't loud, but there was something majestic swirling within his tone.

With slight interest Erza watched Gajeel's face suddenly growing purple, he backed up from Jellal instantly as if facing a lion. His head now dipped with his eyes locked to his leader in slight fear, "Of…of course not. You're Boss…your wishes are our commands. But…you need a reason, otherwise even though we do not speak of it…who can actually be satisfied with this decision?"

Taking in Gajeel's words, Jellal's tea green eyes calmly swept across all his underlings. All had their head low to the ground, fearfully avoiding his eyes. But one fact was certainty…as Gajeel had spoken, no one was happy with his order at releasing the two beauties near them.

Suddenly Jellal laughed heartily, declaring the reason as if more plain than ever. "If you want the reason, I guess I must obey. Well, it's simple…it's love at first sight from me to that redhead. It may just be possible that she's mine in the future. How can I allow you all to harm her?" Upon hearing this random and sudden confession, Erza jolted in terror and surprise…she can only gaze at the laughing blue haired man dumbfounded, her heart did not ever calm down for the rest of the night…how can her night end like this?

* * *

After Erza had escorted Lucy back to her wonderful, cozy house with a cheap rent of 70,000 Jewels that she cannot help but envy, she returned to her own house on Fairy Hills which isn't too bad…except her rent is 500,000 Jewels. During her sleep nightmares haunted her all the way. Every time her thoughts lands upon that moment with Gajeel, she trembles from head to toe even under the warm and comforting layer of blankets. The image cannot leave her mind, and she understands that if Jellal had not appeared at that precise moment, she'd probably attempt seppuku now that she've lost her dignity. Even though she is clear with the knowledge that Jellal is not a kind man she should be grateful to, she is nonetheless.

* * *

The next night when she left Fairy Tail's doors after another day of work she ran into none other than Jellal who had been solely waiting at the door of Fairy Tail, the crispy night wind biting at his flickering blue hair. His green eyes peacefully lingering on the starry night sky with his hands behind his back.

As she cautiously approached the blue haired man, he turned around to face her and smiled. His hand gesturing at a nearby café, "Do I have the honor of inviting you to coffee? It may bring you some comfort after your fright, and as my chance of apology on behalf of my underlings."

After the two sat down in the café with two different cups of coffee sitting before them, Erza manages to whisper. "I should be treating you to this; I must thank you for saving my life."

"Save your life? It's not to such a level, now is it?"

"No, I'm speaking of truth!" Erza argued as she flicked her sincere and grateful amber orbs upward so that their eyes met. Her lips tugged into a smile, "I really must thank you. If Gajeel really had succeeded…what dignity do I contain within myself to continue to live? How can I thank you?"

It may be impossible to change expressions within a second, but Erza's heart jolted with a sudden fear as she Jellal's calm eyes suddenly grew blank and dark. His mouth revealed his teeth as his eyes narrowed venomously, "Oh? If you insist, I guess I cannot refuse your repayment then. How do you plan to thank me?"

His eyes are suddenly overwhelming with evil, and for a moment Erza felt the dread…but she still managed to say, "If it is possible within my forces, I will comply."

Jellal's dark grin only deepened as he observed her, "Not only can you do it, but you're the only one that can do it. Do you remember the reason why I released you?"

Erza bit her lips based on the memory, she strained to manage her face emotionlessly, but sweat was forming as she choked out, "Yes, I do. But I also understand that the sole purpose was to rescue us, nothing more."

"Wrong." The sole word was like a slap to the face for Erza, her heart jolted in dismay. It couldn't be that the black leader was developing feelings for her, right? She hated all evil and unfair forces! Its impossible for her to accept him like this. She narrowed her eyes and lowered her head slightly at the man before her. No way will she comply with this. Anything else is fine, all but this…but she still listened as Jellal continued. "I'm not some man of justice that you may have thought of. I knew only how to harm and inflict pains, I never save or rescues any needy. I help you for only one reason; I will not allow any others to touch the woman I admire."

Friendliness was evaporating from Erza's face as her voice grew cold. "I'm sorry, anything but this. This may aggravate you, but I speak of the truths. To the vile and the evil, I store hatred for them as deep as in my bones!"

Jellal only chuckled with narrowed eyes as he leaned against the back of the chair with folded arms, "I'm only informing you of my wishes and desires. Whether you agree or refuse does not matter at all. Anything that I have targeted had never escaped before."

Suddenly enraged enough to punch his face, Erza clenched her fists as she stood from her chair, she menacingly towered over the sitting blue haired man who only stared at her with little interest. Her eyes fearsomely enlarged as she growled, "What a pity, but no one can force me to surrender into anything that I am reluctant to…of course, if you decides to perform Gajeel's way I'll of course be vulnerable against you." Her eyes narrowed with anger and minor hatred, "Yet I can promise you that your only fruitful result will be of my death."

The man stood up as well, and sadistically stroked her chin which for whatever reason she did not resist. Instead of the anger that she expected in his dull green eyes she only saw admiration and evil. "Miss Scarlet, why had you not asked me of what I admired from you? You were willing to venture into Hell for a girl you've never met even once in your life. This courage, this kindness…perhaps even a man cannot be of a par to you. You've only fanned my desires for you. We'll meet again, Miss Scarlet, of this I promise."

And then in malicious laughter she glared at the blue haired man who had whirled away, soon vanishing into the darkness of the night. His words still echoed in the darkness, sending chills down her spine as her eyes remained locked with where the blue haired male had disappeared into, "You cannot escape, Scarlet. You're mine."

* * *

Well, how was this chapter? Do you find it to your liking? Jellal's threat is not empty, too...he really will meet her again. Please leave a review! It will encourage me to write more and more! You can tell me anything you wish me to double check or revise, along with any suggestion! Have a nice day! :P


	5. Nightmare

**Dark and Light**

~Nightmare~

* * *

Okay, so this is the fifth chapter of Dark and Light. Thanks to those that had read up to here, for if you had it just means that you've already read all the ones from before. Special thanks to **Guest** and **babylovee** for reviewing. :D And also special, special thanks to **Syao Blossoms** for now following this story! :P

* * *

Ever since the night she had encountered Jellal, Erza had been cautious and careful with just about everything she comes across. She understands that his threat is not just bluffs, since he actually has the power or ability to do so. She would avoid nearly all shadowy corners that had once been her everyday shortcut routes from Fairy Tail to her home on Fairy Hills, as her shadows are never alone.

When she was alone she kept pressing the urge within her to constantly scan her surroundings. In those swirling shadows of nights, there may just be members of Tower of Heaven that Jellal had sent to spy upon her. In Fairy Tail she does not feel safe from him either, can there be someone here observing her every move? She certainly felt so, as well as a secret guilt of questioning the loyalty of her friends...although it is very reasonable.

She does not even feel same in her own house, heck, what's with that man that can cause her so many fears? Maybe it was just her hallucinating, or maybe she wasn't at all…but in every moment of her life since that night meeting with Jellal, she had yet to feel safe from him. What a hateful stalker.

She also soon saw the fruitful effect of that dreadful threat that he had warned her of since that night's encounter. Jellal as she had observed is truly a sick, twisted and evil person and her hatred for him was only growing stronger. He wouldn't even leave her beloved job alone! From that night on, anyone who dares to accept her interview or even be some kind of comfort and friend to her will later on be beaten into one bloody pulp.

Each time seeing someone in such a result because of her steel determination, she can feel the warm sensation of her tears outlining her eyes as her heart twists with pain. As time goes on, who really dares to even come close to her at all? Let alone the interviews and deals! The Rune Knights can actually bear to have such a bunch of dangerous stains rampaging in Magnolia? Well, she can't…and one way or another, she'll bring a stop to Tower of Heaven's power and twisted wills.

It seems as if Jellal's plans are not to lay hands upon her directly, but to cut her apart from the people and things she knew all her life. Her friends, her career and her clients…She knew that he'd probably play on with this 'game' until she eventually surrenders towards him, unable to battle on anymore. What a vile move!

It had been two month since they first met, and since their first encounter, Erza had been unable to write any articles and reports for her beloved second home, Fairy Tail. No one would reveal their thoughts and information for her, or rather, they don't dare…She probably will win the award of "Least Contributive Reporter of the Year", at the end of the year…if she can somehow make it until then. Her position at Fairy Tail was as awkward as ever. No one would come close to her, and it had taken everything for Levy to preserve Erza from being fired by the boss, Makarov. If she wishes to continue her beloved job, she will have to surrender to Jellal. But she had long ago made a decision, even if she must abandon those that she loved, she will not carve in to something with the likes of him!

Despite Levy's furious effort of keeping Erza within Fairy Tail, Makarov in the end still fired Erza at the end of the third month. She had to leave her second home in sorrow and search for a new job...she made many resumes for different companies of newspaper in hope of again being accepted, but it was all to no avail. On a warm, late October morning she applied for another job in the newspaper company the Raijinshu. The boss here is Freed Justine, who had met her before therefore slightly more direct.

"Quit your struggling, Miss Erza Scarlet. None of the companies of Magnolia will dare accept you." Freed had spoken the truth towards her, which pierced Erza's heart though she must admit as well, "Have you not heard? The Tower of Heaven had declared that anyone who dares to assist you will officially become their enemies. Think about it, who'd accept you to risk such a consequence?"

* * *

Unhappily the redhead stumbled her way towards the direction of Fairy Hills, but suddenly she felt a feeling of dread rising within her. For some unknown reason, she quickly transferred her turtle speed into a gallop towards her home. And the sight she saw when she arrived at the base of Fairy Hill dreads her as she can only watch in astonishment and numbness. Her house was ablaze, engines of many firefighters are battling the flames against the scorched building and the rising smoke…everything was lost. She can only sink to her knees as her eyes well up in tears at the sight. What had she done wrong?

And was that just two men dressed in black running away from her house? Are they members of Tower of Heaven? But by then she was in too much of a depression to think straight and question that.

Erza lost her job and therefore has no fixed salary, and now her home was another stress for her already dampened minds. Without money she doesn't dare to rent another house, and now poorly wanders through the streets. She knew that her only move left is to surrender to that bastard. But she had also decided…she'd not turn to this villain for help even if she starves to death on the concrete streets!

* * *

It was now the early November, and Erza's pocket money was near empty. She was uncertain of what to do, yet even still refuse to surrender towards Jellal. Her mind constantly filled with fear now that she was on the streets, where his spies may be anywhere near her without her aware of them. She was vulnerable towards Jellal, and it was clear that she was starting to lose this war. Yet today finally seems to be lucky day! For on the streets she ran into a young woman not much older than herself and her daughter asking for directions. It was from this conversation that Erza found renewed faith for herself.

From their dressings similar to ranchers and cowgirls Erza assumed they're from the countryside, and it was true. Yet this lady had already had a cute six year old daughter! Her name was Bisca, as Erza later on befriended. Her husband Alzack had passed away just years ago, and yet even still she manages to support her own family. They had brought many bags of item; seemingly gifts for many are cookies and other delights.

This green haired woman, Bisca had asked her for where the Heart Kreuz Company had been located, to which Erza respectively pointed out the direction for.

"Why are you heading there for, Mrs. Connell?" Erza asked with a smile as she pats the shiny hair of her cute daughter, Asuka.

Bisca's lips blossomed into a smile as she sighed, "Since my husband, Alzack had left us…our family had been living in such poverty that we can barely get out meals anymore."

If possible, her smile widened towards Erza. "Heart Kruez's boss is so generous and warmhearted! All these years we had to rely upon him, who helped built schools and clear roads for our home which is far from here. He gifted us some of his famous, branded clothing products. He did so many countless good deeds for us, had he not assisted us no way can we make it 'till now." Her eyes lowered gratefully as she pat her child's cowgirl hat.

"We brought some gifts to thank him," The younger girl declared, smiling as she pointed at the Heart Kruez pink shirt she was wearing, "For this pretty shirt and for my school!"

Suddenly realization hit Erza, nearly knocking her off her foot. Anxiously she pressed with moon size eyes, "What's his name?"

"What's he called? Something like, um….like, Sieg...Sieg…"

"Siegrain?" Erza blurted out anxiously, this may just be her savior in the near future. _Please, please let it be him!_

At once Bisca nodded quickly, "Right, right. That's the name!"

Hope suddenly swelled within Erza as she mentally slapped herself, how in the world can she forget this man? She generated a small smile as she faced the clear November sky. This surely is her lucky day that she remembered the only one that may be on par with Jellal…The only one that may protect her against that demon who also happens to be a man of justice that she admires. Maybe her nightmare is finally waking.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Please leave reviews and all suggestions; I will always appreciate helps on improvement from my readers. In the next chapter Erza will finally meet Siegrain, who will lend her a hand in the war against Jellal. Stay tuned and have a great day! ;P


	6. Siegrain

**Dark and Light**

~Siegrain~

* * *

Hi, I'm back for the sixth chapter of Dark and Light. Today I present my thanks to **Gentleheart**, for you have favorite the story. Hope you've enjoyed it so far! I also thank **Mavis Vermillion** for the review and **babylovee** for again reading the story (Aren't you a regular now3) Anyway, thanks to all of my reader's support, I'd been motivated to write for every single day if you had noticed. Thanks for the reviews! ;) Now enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

After cleaning herself from the mess of living on the street for the few days at the Magnolia Public Bath, Erza brought a new black dress with white edges and a beautiful bow at her chest with the last few Jewels in her pocket. Now she is completely without a Jewel, but she has faith that someone as wonderful and generous as Siegrain will be capable of helping her if all those rumors of his kindness are true.

Her outfit and clean up was so that she can make a good impression upon him, she does not need him to wonder whether she had been living in the sewer for the past few days…She had invested all hope onto him, her last shot. After making an appointment with him based on the business cards she had received from various different people on her researches about this generous man, she set out to meet him at his office in his famous company, the Heart Kreuz.

Siegrain himself was waiting for her in his office, although she wasn't late or anything. From the first glance towards the man, Erza's mouth had dangled open. He looks so similar to Jellal that from the appearance they seems like one, from his scarlet tattoo on the right eye and his sky blue hair. But his voice, manners and temperaments were completely different from the twisted Jellal she knew. His voice are soft, his smiles kind and his eyes calm and yet warmhearted. His entire being indicates his gentle nature, and of his fluency towards books and knowledge.

Listening to Erza's heating rant about how Jellal had been treating her for the past few months, anger was radiating off the man as if in puffs of smoke. His brow had furrowed from anger and his eyes furious and yet filled with sympathy for the redhead. At last, he abruptly stood up from his chair as he towered over her. Her rage towards Jellal calmed down as she stared at the man that now curled his upper body into a bow.

Respectively he apologized, his head still down. "Miss scarlet, I apologize deeply on behalf of my brother that had caused so many inconveniences for you during those days. I really am ashamed of such a brother. I apologize for this unfairness you had received."

"Please don't blame yourself upon this. You're you, he is he. How can you be held responsible for the evil he does?" At once Erza stood up from her chair as well, her eyes worried as she exclaimed, "Mr. Fernandes, I am not here today to denounce and question you upon Jellal's behavior towards me for those days, but here to seek your help. You are, perhaps the only one in this entire city that may offer me refuge and protection against Jellal without fear."

Siegrain's eyes flashed up to meet her, filled with confidence as he now revealed a smile. "Please count me upon that, Miss Scarlet. I can ensure you that he'd not bother you anymore. Besides, you're a famous reporter and it is our honor to have you in our company. I need an assistant recently; I hope that you can take upon this role. Oh, and our company had dormitory, you can move in here."

Erza for the first time since her long depression, smiled with her eyes slightly gleaming with watering tears, "I'll appreciate this, Mr. Fernandes." At last her nightmare from Jellal is gone as she now will gain protection from him. This man before her, Siegrain…may just be her savior from Heavens.

* * *

From that day on Erza began her career of an assistant by Siegrain's side. This not only ensured her a shelter along with fixed salary payment of more than she expected, but also she had the opportunity to learn more about this marvelous man. The more she learned of him, the more grateful and admiring she grew towards her savior. Siegrain is only in his early or mid twenties, yet he had started out plain. In just a few years he had morphed from one poor village boy at the outskirts of the city into the chairman of his business empire.

But as a boss he had never been rude or mean, even towards the sanitary workers he used the same respect he did towards his client, customers and shareholders. He dresses simply, so are his daily three meals. Even though his company earns at least several hundred million Jewels a year, he still sticks to the simple path, nearly strict with himself. And those that he had helped are just…countless. Undoubting as her old friend Levy had declared, this is a role model of many.

Yet slowly, Erza began to have secrets within her heart as she usually strains to avoid his eyes. She can sense, that within those pair of tea green orbs are a kind of heat…growing warmer and hotter as time allows. She can feel that something is about to happen between them too.

* * *

It had been several month since she began working for Siegrain, winter had passed and spring was returning. On an extraordinary warm April morning, Erza and Siegrain were…kind of friendly debating and arguing over some business problems that Heart Kruez had recently faced when disaster hit.

In the midst of their debate, the secretary Ultear Milkovich knocked upon Siegrain's office door, stating. "Mr. Fernandes, sorry for my interruption…but someone is downstairs asking to see you. He claims to be your twin brother, Jellal Fernandes."

Erza's color drained instantly from her face. Seeing this change Siegrain shot her a confident nod and warm smile as their eyes met. "Don't worry about it. With me here, he wouldn't dare to do anything to you." Turning to his secretary he ordered, "Send him my message that I do not wish to see him."

But it was only moments before Miss Milkovich appeared by the doorway again, "Mr. Fernandes, he refuse to leave and will wait you out if required."

Siegrain's brow furrowed again as his eyes closed in defeat. Rubbing his unruly blue hair, he pointed at a nearby electronic screen, "Connect the security cameras of the front door to this screen, we'll talk through this."

Only moments were it before an untamed, wild and twisted Jellal appeared upon the large screen, his eyes cold and mocking as his lips tugged into a twisted grin. "Long time no see, Sieg. That slap you presented me will be forever imprinted in my mind. Therefore our brotherhood officially ends there. I'm fine with us going our separate ways, but you've recently decided to oppose me…"

A pair of sickly dark eyes flashed over to a slightly trembling Erza. "Ah, Erza-chan, here you are! I miss you."

Hearing him calling her in such a velvety and yet twisted voice, the scarlet haired woman by Siegrain's side shuddered. To hear him call her as if towards a girlfriend was simply…sick and disgusting.

Turning back to his brother, Jellal hissed menacingly. "Sieg, don't interfere with me. Do you honestly believe that you are capable of protecting her? Unless she never leaves your sight, otherwise…" His voice rose to an evil cackle as he glared coldly towards the two.

Erza fearfully watched this uncomfortable conversation between those two. Her eyes frequently flashed from an eerie, gloomy Siegrain towards a twisted Jellal laughing like a demon on the screens. These two, who bears the same appearance and are connected by blood, are both so different from each other. One so dark and careless of the others around him and the other so considerate and gentle…it's no surprise that they cannot handle the other.

Finally, from Jellal's constant ranting and threats Siegrain lost control. Standing up suddenly as he slammed a fist on his desk, he jabbed a finger towards Jellal and roared. "Erza is a wonderful girl, and yet you forced her into such treatments and disasters. I didn't even question you for that, and yet now you came to denounce against me! How sad for our family of Fernandes, how did we even get a monster like you? You! Scram!"

Erza can only lock her enlarged eyes on the roaring man, this is the first time she ever seen the usual gentle and calm Siegrain into such rage.

The bluenette on the screen was silent for a moment before his eyes narrowed venomously. But before vanishing he growled, "Fine, but I suggest you to truly considerate the question: are you really capable of protecting her forever from me, Sieg?" Then he disappeared. When the demon was at last gone, Erza anxiously flicked her worrisome gaze over to Siegrain. The man was in great rage, from the heavy breaths escaping his mouth and nose as if he was in a heart attack. His eyes glazed with anger and disappointment. Seeing him going to great volumes for protecting her, Erza's heart shattered. Just how many people is Jellal willing to manipulate and harm for her sake?

Uncertainty but determinedly the redhead rose from her chair, whispering an _arigato_ towards Siegrain as she passed by. She can feel his eyes now scorching her back as she ventured towards the door of his office. It was when her finger stroked the doorknob when he finally yelled after her, "Where are you going, Erza?"

Erza doesn't dare to turn around, because her heart was prickling from the thorns of pain, as she can feel her eyes swelling with liquids. She can only force a smile as she tried to apply makeup over her shaky voice, hoping she can cover it well enough without him detecting. "Jellal is actually right. I can hide temporarily from him, but not my entire life. I'm ready…for whatever he has in store for me."

"No!" Siegrain hopped from his chair at once, hastily running over to her side and then clasping his hands over her shoulders, forcing her to turn around to look at him. Seeing her tears he painfully growled, "I'll use my life in your protection if required, Erza. I will not tolerate you in pain or harm." A trail of tears escaped from her amber eyes as they enlarged in surprise.

Siegrain smiled, "Actually I believe that I owe Jellal thanks, if it wasn't for him…I probably will never work up the courage to confess towards you. Actually long before we ever met I had been observing you. Your newspaper articled towards the evil are seemingly lances and swords, piercing the weakness of their ugly existence. I had thought back then, how will such a courageous girl seem like in real life."

His loving eyes flashed towards her soaked face, murmuring as he stepped closer so that their noses almost met. "Erza, I know it may be somewhat sudden. But can you be my girlfriend?"

Hearing this, the redhead was completely numb. How can this happen? First Jellal, now Siegrain…was she a magnet for blue haired, red tattooed males? Uncertain how to react towards him in the heat of that moment, she can only gently press him away as she turned and slipped through the door.

* * *

Finally Siegrain and Erza met, I've been planning this for quite a while now… but did I went too fast on them? Oh yeah, the dress that she brought was the same one she worn when going on the dates in Fairy Tail OVA 2, Fairy Academy. Please leave all suggestions and comments as you go! And stay tuned for the following chapters.


	7. The Request

**Dark and Light**

~The Request~

* * *

Hello to you all! This is the seventh chapter for "Dark and Light". And I surely hope that you've enjoyed it so far! If not, please leave some suggestions and critism so I can make it better! Today I thank **babylovee** again, for her unwavering support. I really am running out of words to thank you, because they really can't express how much I am grateful towards you. :') I also have to thank **Gentleheart** for reviewing as well. My special, special thanks are for **michaluna, **my newest story follower**. **Anyway, now…enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Erza vanished from this world…gone without a trace. She did not come to Heart Kruez for her job, or to Siegrain's side as an assistant. She was not even found in the dormitory of the company at where she lived. She had disappeared as if she had never even existed, wiped from the world. The only thing she left behind was her belongings, stored at her room in the dormitory. Siegrain assumed this as a hint that she will return…but he was uncertain. Only hoping can he do as he waited for her return, if ever.

* * *

Yet hoping enough eventually did lead to miracle, for just when he was on the brink of losing it for her return…she came back, two months later. That was a warm June; and her reappearance was unexpectedly, like a miracle towards Siegrain. He had lost all hope for her returning, blaming himself for confessing towards her to cause her to vanish from his side. But then on that hot June day, he was doing paperwork when the door clicked open without any knocks or warning. Soon it revealed a beautiful Erza that he long missed.

She wore her usual violet red suit with a blue and white striped tie underneath, a short gray skirt and long, dark gray socks. Her smile was beautiful, maybe it was because he hadn't see for quite a while, or maybe because she never wore such a radiating smile…but none of it mattered, she was back.

Seeing her Siegrain nearly flew from his chair at his desk and over to her side, happiness and excitement gleaming in his eyes as he exclaimed, "Where had you been these days, Erza? At least tell me, you've got me so worried! These days without you, my heart is never at once in peace… Erza, I finally learned how important you are towards me! So…don't leave my side again, alright?"

Erza held her head low as if in apology as she whispered, blushing. "I left you, so that I may have a little time, a little space for myself as I reflect upon what is transpiring between us."

Anxiously the blue haired man pressed, "Do you have an answer for me know?" Erza looked up at the nervous Siegrain, his heartbeat probably audible even outside of Fiore.

She smiled, gazing deeply into his eyes. "Yes, I have my answer now that I had enough time to think. Siegrain, you are a man of justice, filled with kindness and gentleness…warmhearted and loving. I believe that if I were to reject you, I will live in remorse for the rest of my life." Hearing this Siegrain's lips rippled into a radiate smile, his eyes gleaming in happiness and joy.

But then Erza looked away, whispering softly. "But…before I accept you, I have a request…no, only if this condition is met will I be with you."

Instantly Siegrain hugged her, hastily replying. "No problem! Whatever wish or wishes that may be…I'll do my best to gratify you."

Erza only pressed him away, under his questioning eyes her voice grew ever softer. "Don't agree to me yet, since I believe that this will be a difficult choice for you, Siegrain."

His eyes grew anxious as he hesitatingly gazed at her. Slowly Erza's amber orbs drifted up towards his worrisome, tea green ones. "I want you to…eradicate the Tower of Heavens!"

* * *

As if almost as instantly Siegrain heard those words, the color faded from his face. Agitated he shouted, "No, absolutely not! Anyone can do this, all except me! Whatever Jellal does, he is and will always be my brother! Erza, although Jellal did caused you miseries…but I willingly take his responsibilities for your inconveniences. Why would you wish him to perish?"

For a moment in silence, Erza only looked up to his sorrowful and throbbing green orbs. But very soon, her own amber ones faded away from his as she slowly shook her head, disappointment and unsatisfactory glazing her face. Quietly she turned away from him and headed towards the door.

As she unhappily approached the door, Siegrain from behind her gave a desperate yowl. "Am I wrong to protect my only kin, Erza?"

She whirled around to face him, sighing sorrowfully. "Do you honestly believe that everything I do is solely to be revenge so that he can suffer and live in agony? Siegrain, it seems as if you do not understand me at all! You…underestimated me."

"What else may be of the reason for you to point your blades towards Jellal?"

Erza slowly approached the blue haired male, his eyes so sorrowfully and filled with pain that her heart softened as she manages to whisper, "I will tell you the truth if you wish so."

After a moment, Siegrain managed a solemn nod. It is not hard to see his pain, his fear and his sorrow from those watery eyes. Reluctantly Erza bended slightly and reached into her strap bag. She can feel her skin burning from the blue haired man's gaze, and feeling his pain was seemingly feeling her own heart twisting. Biting her lip to remain under control, she dug out a small blue notebook.

As he ventured numbly and slowly over to her side, she turned towards him and whispered softly and gently. "If you wish to read it, prepare yourself…for everything within this notebook is the truth. The truth of Tower of Heaven..."

* * *

So what really is in the notebook? That'll be revealed in the next chapter. Stay tuned for it! Oh yeah, **_IMPORTANT _**notice here. "Dark and Light" may end soon…thanks for all the support during my writing days. I am planning to finish this story…but then if I get enough reviews and responses, maybe I'll add in a few very interesting and surprising chapters to extend the story… Hope you've enjoyed it so far! ;)


	8. Decision and Sorrow

**Dark and Light**

~Decision and Sorrow~

* * *

This is the newest chapter for Dark and Light. I must thank **babylovee** for reviewing and reading again, as well as **Gentleheart**. I am also grateful to **Erza Scarlet**, maybe I will extend the story…or maybe not. Read on to find out where did Erza go during those two months, as well as what truth that blue notebook held. Drop a review!:D

* * *

Strolling over to her, Siegrain accepted the small notebook from Erza's protruded hands. Erza blankly and calmly watched as the anxious man flipped opens the pages. With each page he turned, the color of his face paled more and more. Finally unable to read on, he shakily closed the notebook. Turning to Erza he feebly whispered, "This is…"

Erza nodded solemnly as she gazed into those wounded green eyes. Her own amber ones twitched as if feeling his pain as her own, sighing. "Yes, Siegrain…As you can see, this is a notebook recorded of the crimes and injustices that Tower of Heaven had committed from kidnapping to robbing banks."

Her eyes lowered as she painfully and softly choked out, "From the day to which Lucy Heartfilia had been abducted on the streets in daylight, to what I had suffered from Jellal's torments…only made me realize how powerful and horrifying this gang really is. These months I dressed up and disguised, so that I can avoid and slip through the sights of Jellal and his men. I researched and learned from the citizens of Magnolia...and understood more about this hazardous gang and a majority of their crimes. Everyone out there…is afraid of Tower of Heaven. Everyone, stores hatred for the gang in one reason or another…"

"I hope that you understand, Siegrain, that I am not using to name of love to manipulate you." Her sincere eye flicked to meet Siegrain's narrowed, sorrowful green eyes that had been scrunched up in pain. "You should understand that I was moved towards you because of your strong sense of justice and kindness. But if this justice is capable of facing only few injustices and not to the others…then I must only blame myself for being blind. You are not the man I desired!"

Listening to her, Siegrain's body shook from his pain. His eyes are suddenly filled with gleaming liquids as he mumbled, "You speak of logic and reasons, Erza. Yet you have forgotten or ignored emotions and feelings. Although Jellal and I did indeed have ruptured from each other, it doesn't mean I have lost my feelings and care towards him! We are orphans, once trusting and supporting each other with our lives. He is my brother; I would rather die than to inflict harm upon him!"

A trail of gleaming tears erupted from those wounded green eyes, rapidly soaking his cheeks. This usual strong and calm man, he was actually crying… seeing those flowing rivers, Erza can feel her own heart shattering.

She lowered her head and gently whispered after a moment of silence, "I understand the turmoil you now face in your mind, so does your heart. But Siegrain, did you ever consider it this way that gangs always cannot last forever. Despite how powerful and strong the Tower of Heaven is right now, they will one day collapse. The longer Tower of Heaven exists, the more sins that Jellal will commit. His following fate will also be more devastating and sorrowfully cruel."

Her own amber eyes are welling tears as well as she looked up to the crying man, "Siegrain. For you to eradicate Tower of Heavens…this is not harming him, this is truly loving him!"

Hearing this speech, Siegrain grew completely silent. Erza can only imagine how his heart, mind and body were suffering as the man whispered, "I'll see."

* * *

At last Siegrain made a decision. He revealed the crimes and all sins that Tower of Heaven had done, and made them to public as he painfully decided to finally eradicate the fearsome gang. Siegrain is Magnolia's famous role model, and he is turning in his own brother, his only kin. Naturally this brought the attention to the whole of the society. The Rune Knights can no longer ignore and grow blind to the actions of Tower of Heaven. Thus, the entire city had a storm of sweeping out the evil…and it was soon before the once fearsome, huge gang disappeared into the air. Except for Gajeel, not even Jellal survived the attacks.

As the Rune Knights trampled and invaded the Tower of Heaven's hideout, 8-Island… they somehow did not find the feared leader. Jellal must have learned the news of this eradication, and had fled beforehand through a black automobile. As he travelled through the Mountain Roads, the Rune Knights managed to catch up to him. He must had been panicking, for when turning a corner he grew careless…and sank down into the Canyons…followed by an erupting explosion.

When the Rune Knights searched below and near where the car crashed, they found Jellal. Yet by then, the scorched car contains nothing more than a burned corpse. His face already undistinguishable, only from the blue hair did the Knights indentifies him as Jellal. That famous, scarlet tattoo had long vanished from the explosion. Jellal is gone…forever.

The Tower of Heaven had been brought down; Siegrain had for justice became a kin slayer. He morphed from city role model into a hero. All citizens speak of him with thumbs up, smiling proudly and gratefully to have such a great man in their city. Only Erza knew how pained and sorrowful Siegrain truly was…how much he did not wish everything to happen like this.

For three days and three nights, he locked himself within his room and would not come out of his house. Erza stayed at his house as well. For three days and three nights, Siegrain never once pushed open his door to come out, for anything. And Erza, stayed by his door…never once leaving his side as she accompanied this wounded, recuperating man with her entire, devoted life. Only hope can she do as the door of Siegrain's room divided their worlds for those three days…

* * *

Okay, so this chapter is done too. Hope you've enjoyed it so far…well; drop a review to unlock the mysterious chapters that will be very interesting and surprising.


	9. Departure

**Dark and Light**

~Departure~

* * *

Special thanks to **Arduriel**, for reviewing and following and faving. Thanks for reading! And be sure to drop a review…today I don't really feel motivated to write much. But here it is!

* * *

Soon after the incident of Tower of Heaven, Erza and Siegrain married. Their life is happy and filled with love. Erza loved him with all her heart, and so does Siegrain. Of course, still occasionally Erza caught him staring at a picture of him and Jellal when they are way younger, poor village boys back then. Each time she can feel a pang of guilt attacking her heart, but he never said anything cruel or angry towards her about it.

As Siegrain's name traveled farther and farther, his business continues to increase. Really, with such a kind, generous man of her dreams loving her, Erza really couldn't name anything she believes she can ever need anymore. Their bonds had grown drastically since the first time they met.

One chilly August night, Siegrain and Erza had just spent their First Anniversary at dinner, both light minded and filled with glee. The food had been delicious, and the atmosphere of the restaurant one of the best of Fiore after 8-Island was brought down. But it was when they reached the door of their house did they realize that a demon had visited.

On the door of the house was a piece of paper taped to the wooden surface. Huge messy letters are imprinted on it,

_Siegrain Fernandes, if you are a man…tomorrow at midnight come to the Woods and end this! If not, live your life as a coward!_

_ -G. F._

Suddenly all trace of joy vanished from Erza's face as her amber orbs enlarged in astonishment. "Who is this?"

Siegrain emotionless peeled off the paper from the door as he hissed, "Gajeel!"

At once that sick, twisted face floated out into Erza's mind. Unable to press her concerns down she felt a shiver run down her back as she cried. Her eyes pleadingly towards her husband, "Siegrain, you can't go! This is way too dangerous!"

The blue haired man only turned around slightly to face her. His eyes blank with emotions as he softly whispered, "If I do not, as he stated I'll be nothing but a coward. Would you wish to have a fearful, jumpy husband that runs from his problems, Erza?"

For a moment Erza wished to shoot back a retort, but her eyes softened and her harsh words died on her tongue when she released the similar pain his eyes contained. The same pain she saw when Siegrain had lost Jellal. She lowered her head; she had already forced Siegrain made a sacrifice, no more. Besides, Siegrain has his own dignity and pride to deal with. This isn't something she should interfere.

Her eyes flashed back up to meet those blank tea green eyes, her own ones swirling with confident and determination, "Alright. If you are to attend to this, so will I! We're couples now, we'll face it together!"

* * *

The next day Erza lived in a world of fear, she had a sense of dread…and she knew that the meeting that will take place on midnight will be the cause. For the entire day she cannot erase the image of Siegrain sprawling on the floor from her pervious nightmare. Somehow he was bleeding madly, and he was no longer capable of moving with a sadistic Gajeel menacingly towering above him. Siegrain is after all only a businessman. How is he supposed to take down a gangster that had fought since the beginning of his life? For the entire day, never once did Erza's heart calm down, she is fearful for Siegrain.

At last it was just minutes before the clock on the wall strikes 12 o' clock. And as Siegrain walked into her room, Erza had slipped on a black jacket for the night air. Siegrain had worn a simple white button down shirt and a pair of black pants.

Erza worrisomely forced a smile, "Ready, Sieg?"

The man's lips parted into a suspicious smile as he went over to her. "Yeah, I'm ready." He stopped by Erza's side and grinned, his eyes bathed in a glaze of warmth and love as he whispered, "Erza…I'm sorry."

At once Erza can feel a feeling of dread as her eyes enlarged to the size of moons. Suddenly the gleam in Siegrain's eyes hinted that he will go back on his words. This sensation only grew as Siegrain embraced her, "Erza dear…whatever the result is after this, you must live on happily…forever."

Before she can figure out what was transpiring or question him, a hard blow strike the back of her neck. Pressing onto a certain nerve, she can feel her world growing dark and muffled as she fell. Sorrowfully Siegrain's hand moved away from the collapsing Erza's nape before catching the falling woman. His eyes narrowed with sorrow but with determination.

Gently Siegrain picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Placing her on the bed as he sat down, towering over her for a moment, absorbing her beautiful face with a pair of pained eyes. The scarce light of room's lamp drew shadows on the redhead's face, making her look more mysterious and beautiful than ever. His head lowered as his azure hair curtained over her. Gently his lips sank down and pressed against hers.

Leaning back he murmured, "I'm sorry, Erza…but this is too dangerous. I forbid you to go, please forgive me." Smiling, he melancholy added, "Besides, with you by my side for more than a year…it is enough for my life. But you must live on, alright?"

Knowing that even with the question spoken, the redhead cannot hear during her black out, he smiled and whispered into her ear. "I'm really sorry for this, but I really loved you too much to risk losing you."

And then he stood up from her side and headed towards the door, on his way to the Woods to meet Gajeel. His head never once turning to notice a glimmering trail of tears sliding down the sleeping beauty's closed eyes…

* * *

Okay, so what'd happen next? Will the nightmare that Erza feared come true? Or will something beyond her imaginations occur? Drop a review and stay tuned! The next chapter will be very surprising…well…maybe the one after that! Pretty much the finals, I guess. :) Oh, also depends on how motivated I am...I feel a little bored and tired now. If the extended chapters don't come, Dark and Light may end in just a few more chapters.


	10. Siegrain VS Gajeel

**Dark and Light**

~Siegrain VS Gajeel~

* * *

Thanks to **babylovee**'s review I found renewed motivations for the story as well as from **Erza Scarlet**. I guess I must write on, for all my readers that enjoyed reading it which I know for a fact that **Gentleheart** and **Arduriel** does! It's all thanks to you faithful readers that I finally decide to write again, for you! :D

* * *

As Siegrain neared the doorway, he hesitantly turned the doorknob before steeping out, too afraid that if he turns around…he wouldn't have the courage to face a sleeping Erza that he had lied to. So without turning around he stepped out with a soft click of the door behind him. On the other side of the door, he paused for a moment before whispering. "Erza, forgive me."

Then he left for the Woods.

As soon as Siegrain left, Erza's teary eyes flashed open. Siegrain actually couldn't bring himself to harming her too much; therefore she never even fainted in the first place. That was all an act. Sitting up, she wiped away her flowing tears that gleamed under the lights of the room's lamps…she had heard his words during her act, and no way would she allow him to leave for Heaven alone!

* * *

The Woods are dark and eerie in the midnight, although it was summer a majority of trees are still bare with little leaves. The wood black and twisted, those branches are of hooked claws that shook in the wind. Moonlight are incapable of penetrating through those snarling branches, therefore contributed to the atmosphere of the sinister Woods Truly, no one would venture out. That must be one thing Gajeel had put into consideration. The ground was unsteady and unsuitable for cars and such to intrude; Gajeel had been surprisingly intelligent to even prepare barriers for Rune Knights using the land itself.

As the calm blue male ventured deeper into the black forest, his piercing tea green eyes soon located a man dressed in black with crimson red eyes. He stood with arms crossed as he waited for Siegrain's approach. Studs still engraved his face, and yet it seems that those few months without Tower of Heaven had weakened him for he had gotten thin.

Calmly and yet cautious, Siegrain approached the muscular man with hands tucked in his pocket and yet ready for battle at any time. Once Gajeel saw Siegrain which is not hard considering his white button down shirt, the man glared at Siegrain before snarling, "You dared to come alone, I'll count you as a man instead of a coward there. Today I will avenge all brothers of Tower of Heaven, including your twin brother Jellal!"

Siegrain sighed as his eyes narrowed in pain, "I had contributed to a factor of Jellal's death. Therefore I have no words to say. Bring it on, Gajeel."

"Awesome! Prepare for your death, Siegrain!" Gajeel gave a beastly roar before lunging forward with a punch aimed for Siegrain's face. Surprisingly it was not as easy as he had assumed it to be, the blue haired man was unexpectedly fast as his head tilted slightly to avoid the whirlwind speed punch.

For a moment Gajeel's eyes enlarged in surprise while Siegrain wore a smirk at the outline of his lips. Sinking down, Siegrain planted one hand down to the earthy clay below. He then lifted one leg while the other served as support as he slammed it against Gajeel's black boots, thus knocking him off balance.

But Gajeel did not crash to the ground, as expected. Instead, using his hands as supports; he flipped away from his attacker before his eyes glowed with renewed admiration. "How fun, it seems as if I've underestimated you. I must say you aren't too bad, and your attacks somehow similar to Jellal's."

"What else do you expect?" Siegrain replied curtly as he rose to his feet. "We grew up together, and shared everything we knew and learned of."

"But there are no chances for you to win, Sieg!" Charging forward, Gajeel presented a round horse kick, but Siegrain blocked with his arms, crossed before him. Gajeel's attacks grew more and more powerful as he realized that Siegrain wasn't as easy as he had expected. This is after all twin brother of a man he once served under, connected by the same warrior bloods.

Gajeel's punches are storming whirlwinds, his kicks fast as lightning, as if he was tempted for a kill in one shot. Yet surprisingly Siegrain wasn't at all fazed as he dodged and blocked at broke away Gajeel's well, uniformed attacks. His eyes are always dull and his face expressionless, but from within those green orbs Gajeel seems to see the glint of mocking.

Gajeel was not only surprised, but growing furious as well. His murderous trance grew as his attacks grew even deadlier; he's completely a crazed beast. From those crazy attacks, Siegrain was forced to back up…and then suddenly his foot was tripped by a large stone. Instantly his eyes enlarged in fear as he sank down from the lack of balance. _No!_ Gajeel's lips instantly broke into a sadistic grin as his flew into the air after him; fist lunged forward towards Siegrain…was everything truly over?

* * *

What happens next? I don't know… just kidding. I plotted everything since the first chapter. Sorry if I got names and techniques wrong in the fight…I never really got into a fight before except during a play with my friends. Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be better! Hope you still enjoyed it nonetheless. Drop reviews and have a great day! :P


	11. Truth and Lies

**Dark and Light**

~Truth and Lies~

* * *

Hello readers, this is chapter eleven of "Dark and Light", and it is somewhat of a plot twist. I have to thank **Arduriel** and **Guest** for reviewing first of all. Also thanks to **Thirteen Hadley **for faving this story! :D Congratulations! I had been waiting for the reviews to grow to at least twenty five before I upload. This is for all my supporters, you rightfully earned it! Enjoy! ;)

* * *

As Gajeel leaped onto Siegrain, he can see the delicious fear presented in his large, horrified green eyes. Smirking, the raven haired man summoned his fist to pummel towards Siegrain. Yet before his fist can come in contact with Siegrain, the blue haired man's right hand swept to the side as a white gleam flashed over towards Gajeel.

Unprepared of the sudden piercing pain shooting through his arm, Gajeel instantly sank from his midair assault. Located on his arm, was a large, intricate metal kunai dart clawed into his flesh. Gajeel instantly growled in pain. But indeed he is a fearsome tough man… He actually endured the pain as he extracted the weapon from his bleeding arm while blood flooded down his limb.

He did not even take a few extra glances towards his horrifyingly bleeding arm; he just gawked at the weapon in frozen horror. Then at Siegrain, who used the time as a benefit to stand up from the earthy ground. Siegrain watched his eyes enlarge in indescribable terror as he muttered, "Who are you, who exactly are you?"

Siegrain only smirked darkly, his eyes cold as splinters of ice. "Huh? I'm afraid I do not exactly understand."

Using his fine, unwounded hand Gajeel raised the weird and intricate kunai dart as he growled with narrowed eyes. "This is Jellal's special concealed weapon. No one else has this specially shaped dart. Yet why'd you have it?"

Siegrain only glowered at Gajeel coldly, his eyes suddenly nothing but pure dark tea green orbs as if no other emotions except twisted amusement and disastrous joy. Seeing this extraordinary familiar and deadly expression, realization suddenly pulsed through Gajeel as he screamed uncontrollably. "I understand now! There are no such things as twin brothers. Jellal…Siegrain….it's the one and the same!"

* * *

A twisted, sly and amused smile tugged at Siegrain…no, Jellal's lips as Gajeel numbly backed up from the bluenette, mumbling. "You're so terrible, so twisted and so cunning! Now I understand, you're one person and yet you play two roles. One in the black world rampaging and committing sins, while the other in a white to build up a generous reputation for yourself…using the money and cash you obtained from Tower of Heaven to develop your business. When the right moment arrives, you will completely destroy the character of Jellal as you morph into the well respected kin slayer of Siegrain!"

Jellal chuckled darkly, "Correct, Gajeel. Surprisingly you've grown smarter…"

Gajeel's lips tugged downward as he gave a hateful growl. "This is all so well planned, so deadly organized…but it just mistreated all brothers of Tower of Heaven. So that's why it's so damn hard to even see you, since you're playing a role of another character in the white world!"

Jellal's smile remained unbroken as he stepped one step closer towards Gajeel, who backed up with each step Jellal took. In the grand and deep tone of Siegrain he slowly whispered, "You're the first to learn this secret, Gajeel."

Gajeel can only watch the blue haired man in horror as his eyes suddenly narrowed into dark green slits, his deep and confident voice transformed into the sadistic, dark voice of Jellal. "Also as the last."

Tempting to move his arm that had earlier been pierced by the huge kunai dart, Gajeel can feel heart shattering pain from the bleeding wound. He understands that he probably cannot make it out of the woods alive, and yet still showed authority as he hissed. "Did you think that I truly fears death, Jellal? It's just that I am curious about something, tell me!"

The man before him nonchalantly shrugged with his hands in his pant pockets. "As a reward of you serving me for so many years and upon the factor you'll soon die…ask me anything."

"How did you use two completely different voices to speak?"

"That is not as hard as imagined, Gajeel. Many people can mimic even famous celebrities' voices through practice. I only need another voice."

"Who was that man who died in the car? Learning of Jellal's so called death…I even mourned over for him, now it sounds ridiculously hilarious."

"That's a member of Tower of Heaven as well. As I escaped through automobile, I brought him along in the excuse of I need one by my side to serve me." Jellal smiled as Gajeel in horror realized he had been cornered against a tree. "Luckily he had blue hair, and that was just splendid for me. Once on the car, I caused him to faint. And then when near the Mountain Road at the Canyons, I phoned a call in Siegrain's voice to the Rune Knights to report them of the directions I myself went. As they chased me down the canyon roads, I purposely allowed them to catch a glimpse of me through the window at a turn. Once I escaped briefly from their sights, I hastily leaped off the car and hid in a crevice in nearby stones, allowing the car to dive off into the depths of the canyons…I know that from that moment on, Jellal of Tower of Heavens will be forever gone. The Rune Knights will take the burnt corpse as me."

Gajeel had lost his words as he silently slid down the rigid barks of the tree to the ground, seemingly a wounded beast that had given up all hopes from the dull and glazed gleam displayed in his eyes. Jellal only stared at his former executive with mild interest and calmness. He wasn't hurried as Gajeel's arm was still losing massive amounts of blood. The longer it is, the more the situation will be to his advantage.

Suddenly Gajeel drifted his gaze over to Jellal again, "What about your wife, that redhead? Had you set that up as well?"

Jellal nodded as his eyes narrowed, growling. "Since she had written her first articles to stab the lower gangs I had been observing her. She was a courageous and beautiful young woman with a strong sense of justice. The perfect candidate for the role of wife for Siegrain…Yet as time went on, the feeling I had towards her were real. I had manipulated you, Gajeel, on the habit of kidnapping beauties. When Natsu had his girlfriend abducted by you, I personally disguised as a passenger after you left to hint him telling this to a newspaper company and have them lent their supports. And the most influential, famous newspaper in Magnolia is Fairy Tail…where the redhead of my target is."

"And then you forced Fairy Tail into complying into your twisted plan so that you can lure her into 8-Island?"

"Correct. That bluenette...Levy McGarden I believe, which Erza views as a great friend was one key ingredient for the plan, telling her about all sins and crimes of Tower of Heaven. I had learned that Erza's personality; will cause her not be in peace until Lucy is safe. The remaining is not hard, to force her into corners and tragedy as Jellal before I step out as Siegrain to rescue her. I even ordered to burn her house down to quicken up the process. But in the end I was successful, and I do really invest my heart and soul into her and our love now."

* * *

Gajeel was now silent, so is Jellal as he continued to watch his opponent weaken from the loss of blood. The Woods are eerily quiet, and yet then abruptly a small snap of twig under a pair of boots jolted Jellal's head over to the source of the voice.

Catching a glimpse of shadowy figure he gave a roar, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

His eyes widen in surprise and anxiety as Erza slowly staggered from behind a huge tree. Her expressions blank and dazed as she approached her husband, now suddenly revealed as Jellal instead of Siegrain. Her eyes fearfully locked towards Jellal as if she had lost her soul. Instantly Jellal felt a wave of dread as he exclaimed, "Erza, how did you get here? Didn't I…"

After a long silence between them, and the drumming tension for Jellal she at last spoke. Her voice was barely an audible whisper as if sleepwalking. "What should I call you now? Siegrain…or Jellal?"

* * *

So how was this chapter for you all? Mind blowing? Crazy? Just fine? I'd love to hear all your comments. Feel free to give suggestions or leave reviews! :D


	12. Unexpected

**Dark and Light**

~Unexpected~

* * *

Sniff, sniff...my greatest thanks goes to **babylovee** and **Sovereign64** for dropping my beloved reviews! **babylovee**, you've reviewed nearly all chapters and therefore I thank you! **Sovereign64**...thank you for leaving them on every chapter you've read, as well as faving this story following me as an author like **Heartonfire2**! :') I also thank **Erza Scarlet** and **Gentleheart** for reading and reviewing. Arigato, everyone! ;'D

* * *

Hearing the question from his beloved Erza in the tone of sorrow and betrayal, Jellal felt a surge of dread escaping from the deepest pits of his heart. It's obvious that she had heard of every single small detail from his conversation with Gajeel. From behind came the small rapid cracks of twigs and dried leaves underfoot as his opponent escaped, but for the time being Jellal cannot care for Gajeel anymore.

He quickly locked hands with her, whispering as he painfully gazed into those dull, lifeless amber orbs. "Erza…I can explain…."

She only looked away, tears threatened to overwhelm her every words. "So actually I had been living within a horrifying lie all the time, never once escaping your plans…you acted as Jellal to force me into devastation and depression, then as Siegrain to rescue me. Until I accept you, I was only one of the puppets you play around with your fingers…Bisca and Asuka, you planned them out for me to encounter so I will be forced to remember your existence as Siegrain, right? That talk you had with Jellal…was simply a video you've recorded, right? Since you are him…and he is you!"

"I…." Jellal was lost for words, for everything his wife said was true.

Gleaming streaks of tears flowed down Erza's eyes as she feebly choked out, "Upon your being, what can possibly be true?"

Desperately, Jellal stared into Erza's eyes as he whispered sincerely. "At least one thing from me you do not have to ponder, that is my love towards you! Erza, please…forget everything you've seen today. Just, just pretend it's all a dream, a nightmare alright? From now on, there is only a man that loved you with all his heart…"

Erza only slapped his hands away, his gleaming with a dull fragment of sorrow while hers had grown into ice, "If I can possibly pretend nothing ever occurred, will I still the Erza you loved? Jellal, turn yourself in…I'll be waiting. If you are sentenced for life, I'll never remarry!"

After staring at her for a moment in utter silence, Jellal cackled helplessly. His dull laughter upon himself for being so careless split the air as Erza turned away, crunching the fallen leaves and twigs under her boots as she left the Woods. Even after she left for quiet a distance, she can still hear his sorrowful laughter echoing through the hollow gaps between the trees…

* * *

From that incident on, the feelings and sensations Erza stored in her heart towards her husband was really complicated and twisted, it was unclear whether she loved him more or hated him more. She used to undoubting love him, but after learning everything as the truth of what they are…she was no longer certain of her true feelings towards him anymore. But she was certain and determined of one thing, she must persuade Jellal to turn himself in…to atone for his sins through laws and judgments.

Yet Erza also knew that doing so will require sufficient amount of evident and clues, that upon this world…Jellal or Siegrain as the public knew him as, was the one and the same. Therefore a few days later on Erza arrived at the birth land of Jellal to search and collect clues, the Hargeon Village.

During their marriage, Jellal was the only Fernandes alive, and therefore he had no relatives or families. She had also back then knew him only as generous and wonderful hero that ceased his twin brother, his only kin's rampages, so therefore back then there is no reason to come to his birth land.

Erza came with the position as a reporter, using the excuse of writing Siegrain as a report and interviewed many villagers. Yet the surprising fact was that Jellal actually had a twin brother! Siegrain really existed!

Jellal and Siegrain really were orphans as Jellal once told her before she learned of the truth, and it was the kind members of Hargeon Village that supported them enough so that they may survive. It really was true that they bore the same appearance with opposite personalities. Siegrain was a young, energetic boy that was considerate and respectfully warmhearted while Jellal was more of a cruel boy who viewed pranks and mocks as the best games on Earth Land, and unwilling to suffer even the slightest disadvantages and miseries. After they grew up, it only further confirmed that one is of light and the other of darkness. Siegrain was the pride and honor of the village, and Jellal that one would choke out the name in disgust and narrowed eyes of dismay.

Now Erza was completely confused, what is actually the truth? She had heard from Jellal's own tongue that he was not Siegrain and that was only a fake identity. But from all the villagers she interviewed upon, all had unwavering and confidently told her that Siegrain actually existed. So had Jellal lied to her, again? But why would he do that? Bitterly as her mind sank into turmoil she stumbled onto the path of the returning journey to Magnolia.

But just as she arrived at the entrance of the village, her clouded eyes spotted Jellal. His eyes are dull with sorrow as he forced a nonchalant smile, "Let's go together?"

The two sluggishly walked for a distance before Jellal stopped, sighing as his head lowered. When he looked up, Erza can see sorrow mingling within those eyes… it can never be realer. "I knew that you'll come here eventually. I also understand that there is a lot of stuff you wish to learn of, as you have learned only a half of all. Come with me, and I'll reveal to you all of the truth." With that and without even glancing at her, he dipped his head and strolled past her. His head had never turned even once under her sorrowful sights.

* * *

Well, how's this chapter? You thought you learned everything? Well, I guess it'd be even better to continue the plot twist a bit on! :D Oh, right…I'm actually wrestling with my mind over two endings, happy or sad? Please leave your desired outcome in a review! See you until next chapter! ;) Sad equal short story, maybe only the next chapter, happy means like four more.


	13. His Sorrow and Sacrifice

**Dark and Light**

~His Sorrow and Sacrifice~

* * *

Alright, I'm back for another chapter presented to my readers! **Guest**, you have my thanks for reviewing and reading my story! :D And yes, I know that Jellal and Siegrain is pretty much the one and the same for the most part of the story…but this chapter will be somewhat different. **Flickaspirit**, thanks for reviewing that super long review! No matter what language you speak of or write of, I'd always read them! :D Please don't hold back when you wish to review or inform me of something! And **Sovereign64**, I have to thank you a million times, you've reviewed every chapter on your way, arigato!

* * *

The two soon came across to a clearing by the edge of Hargeon Town; there the beauty of nature was beyond the words of descriptions. Here the waving grassy fields are accompanied by a gleaming trail of blue snaking river, clouds drifted overhead lazily as the two approached to the clustering of trees near the edge of the other side. There was a lonesome gray stone panted into the earth as if for a gravestone. But there are no names. Nothing but the grayness…

Jellal stopped before the gray boulder as Erza cautiously followed him to his side. She found his eyes only blank and lifelessly dull as he mumbled, "Here lies my true brother, the real Siegrain!" Under her startled eyes, he sank deeply into a river of memories.

* * *

As the information Erza had received in her in interviews, Siegrain was born with a bright and kind heart, while Jellal only enjoyed causing miseries upon others and playing pranks. Siegrain was considerate with a generous heart, always doing things in favor and benefits for the goods of others. Jellal however, was unwilling to suffer even the slightest bits of misfortune. Siegrain was almost always lecturing him and apologizing towards others for his misbehaving.

Yet the generous brother's ending was of depressing sorrow. Siegrain was begging for a raise towards a boss of a shop for another employee, a friend...and yet was beaten to death. Jellal had carried Siegrain's icy body all the way home, his tears never once pausing from his watery eyes of hatred. Jellal buried Siegrain at where his brother loved most in his lifetime. After this incident, Jellal no longer believed anything in love and generosity, he released all of his hatred and evil...Within a few years, he morphed into a poor, helpless village boy into the mighty leader of Tower of Heaven.

But Jellal also understands that no gang can forever survive on Earth Land. He must find another path for himself when Tower of Heaven collapses. Therefore he carefully planned and split himself into two roles and worked out another reputation for himself so that when the right moment arrives, he may escape from the darkness and begin new with the identity of Siegrain.

But there is one thing that he no expected or prepared for...when he was Siegrain, he dared not to do anything that will violate Siegrain's kind personality and nature. It was as if his dead brother's eyes were burning his skin, watching his every move. There are even times when his identities morphed into reality; he felt that he was split apart as a kind and beloved Siegrain and the other as a cruel and hated Jellal.

After sharing this, Jellal dully sighed before drifting his lazy eyes upward towards Erza, who too, was drowned in a deep pool of thoughts. Softly he murmured with a smile, "What should be told I had told, whatever your choices are, I will not interfere...whether you wish my new home to at a cell in jail or continuously by your side. But at least can we return home first before discussing this?"

* * *

She nodded gloomily before the duo turned towards the path towards Magnolia Town, not even bothering for a taxi. Yet this turned out to be of the mistake of their lives... For it was when they are near at the canyon and mountains terrains did disaster strikes. Gajeel...

He was within a red roofless car, a sadistic grin tugged at his lips while his red eyes shone with madness and bloodlust. His car was charging forward at their directions. It seems as if he was planning to rid of them once and for all, without any traces of mercy. Jellal grimaced as Erza's colors were drained from her face. It obviously seems that Gajeel had been stalking them in the car for quite a while, marking the canyons as their chosen graveyards.

His car was at a breakneck speed, and there is no way to escape this collision...well, there is actually one. Jellal's gaze landed upon a small rocky cliff, that's the only way for survival which is climb, the steep terrain. But obviously Erza contained no such endurance, stamina or skills.

She had realized how the situation looks as well, screaming at Jellal. "Jellal, don't care about me...Run!"

She was only ignored as Jellal flashed a cold, sorrowful smile. Her eyes instantly enlarged in great terror, which was of craziness she discovered within those pair of melancholy orbs. So dull...so lifeless...

Suddenly he charged forward towards Gajeel. Holding her breath with a drumming heart Erza watched the two collide towards each other, and yet just as the automobile was so close to crashing into him he somehow managed to leap into the car and began his battle with Gajeel.

Gajeel's iron fists had grasped Jellal's throat, choking the air out of his lungs. But Jellal only hung onto the wheel, suddenly shifting the direction so violently that the car jolted under the command. With agape mouth and moon size eyes, Erza watched the a sorrowful and yet smiling Jellal and a terrified, roaring Gajeel flashing away from her direction...before flipping over to the canyons. Within a few more seconds her life completely changed, as the automobile sank into the darkness below...

Crazily Erza dashed to the edge of the canyon as her numb eyes watched the car disappearing from her sight, soon followed by a huge volcano of explosion and erupting flames. Her heart instantly shattered into pieces as her world as she released a lung bursting, heart piercing scream, "Jellal..."

She was only greeted by silence as her heart split into millions of fragments...he was gone.

* * *

Am I too cruel? But this is the sad ending; previously I had given a choice of happy or sad…should I write the other alternative ending as well? Or should everything just end here? :S


	14. Hope

**Dark and Light**

~Hope~

* * *

Hello, readers of this story. I have to thank you all for supporting me so long as this is the second alternative final of this story…a more lighthearted ending. I especially owe my thanks to **babylovee** and **Soveriegn64**, as well as **Flickaspirit** for the super long review. I also thank **Erza** **Scarlet** and **Guest** for reviewing. I am grateful to **shaelockhart** for following as** 4-Sweet-Lianna** towards me as an author! Thanks everyone! :')

* * *

"Jellal!" Erza rampaged down into the canyons, desperately calling his name as tears flooded from her regretful eyes. Although she knew he was gone, she still refuses to give up the last withering flame of hope blazing in her heart. "Jellal!"

Her head frantically scanning all over the place as tears stung her eyes, why…why does it have to end like this? It was all her fault, he could have escaped through climbing…yet because he cannot abandon her to die, he battled against Gajeel. Her heart had shattered into fragments; yes…she had wanted him to face his sins. But this is not the way she intended everything to end, definitely not. If there is only someway that he can still be alive…but what false hope! How can he possibly survive that eruption?

"Jellal!" She screamed as her eyes painfully shut tight, her hands had twisted into fists by her side…it was all her fault. She really had no means for such a tragedy to occur… Soon she charged over to where the vehicle had crashed, the smoke was still escaping into the clear blue sky as the skeleton of the car languished in flames. The sight choked her as the tears flooded her cheeks. "Jellal…"

She sank to her knees as her eyes were glued to the scorching flames, it was all she can do to keep herself from charging into the smothering scarlet flames and search for him. Indeed, that was foolish, but for the time being all logic had been drained out of her. Suddenly such agony was swelling within her that she felt her heart cracking into pieces, the pain…the fear and the sorrow was drowning over her.

Without any control, she thrust her head towards the blue Heaven and howled despairingly. The wind tugged at her hair as it muttered soft howls of comfort as it smeared her tears away. But her eyes had been shut tight, and her cry filled with such immense pain, as if willing the Heaven to understand her throb, to return her Jellal to her…

"…Er…Erza?" Wait what? Had someone just called her name? Instantly her mouth snapped over her roar, and her eyes flicked open. Had she just imagined that, or had it been true? Scanning around desperately and ignoring her river of tears, the redhead staggered to her feet.

"Eru…za!" Came the feeble voice again, hope replaced her agony as she crazily observed her surrounding, she was sure that was not of a mere, fragile imagination.

"Jellal?" She roared again, as she desperately searching around for the familiar figure of her husband. "Where are you?"

"Er…Eru...za!" Calming her drumming heart down, she stalked down the source of the voice as her heart drummed in anxiety. _Please, please let him be fine…and alive. Please…anything, just have him alive!_

* * *

Her eyes soon located a frail figure by a large boulder, happiness gleamed in her eyes. _Thank God! From the heaving chest it seems as if he was still alive!_ Only then her amber eyes dulled from pure horror, it was Jellal alright. He was also alive, but…perhaps on the borderline from the living world. Blood was stained all over the place as they leaked from his mouth and stomach, staining the gloomy grayness pure crimson.

For a moment she can only gawk at the sight with horrified eyes, what had snapped her out of her small trance was when his glazed and dull orbs drifted towards her. And then he coughed, releasing more of the red liquid as his voice grew somewhat happier with a throat splitting choke, "Erza…thank…goo-goodness, y-you're… all, all right…" That was probably the only reason why he even bothered to call her over in the first place, to make sure she is fine, and to see her for one last time...

Like a wounded beast the woman charged over to the dying man's side, her eyes enlarged horrifyingly as the red content was spilled all over her from his deadly coughs. "Jellal! Don't speak!" Searching all over frantically for a phone or something that can contact with the outside world, she found none…

"Erza…it's no, no use…"

"You stay quiet! I'll get you to safety, just, just trust me!" Tears are again stinging her eyes as she searched around for anything helpful, bandages…phones…anything! But hope was cruel; Jellal will probably leave her before she can do much more. Tearing off her sleeves, she applied them to his wounds with gentle care…but this is certainly not enough to cover his massive spills of blood.

"Er…za, how gra-great to see you, before…my way to see…Siegrain!"

"Shut up!" She roared into his ears as her tears dripped down onto his face, "Just stay awake, until I get us out of here!" Yet she was unconsciously growing dizzy, as she had for quite a while now…sometimes even overwhelming exhaustion, with nauseous and feverous temperature. But now is not the time.

"I'm not as strong as you are…" This was the sentence he managed to choke out somehow effortlessly as her eyes enlarged in anger at his surrender.

"So you're just going to quit living because you're not strong enough? Besides that's not true!" She hissed furiously with narrowed eyes, "Being alive is a sign of strength! But you're not the same Jellal as before! Not the one who struggled to survive!"

"May…maybe you're…right?" As she was about to bite back a ferocious retort, her hand felt the life saving device in her pant pocket… a cell phone! Hope swelled within her; she'll prove him wrong, that she will get them both to safety. Or at least him, even if it means for her to sacrifice!

"Erza... I can feel...feel kindness fro-from that name... I can feel kindness, cheerful...ness and warmth... I'm...sure you'll con-continue to hate me, but I c-can't help that. It's only natural. But hatred will s-seal the free...dom from your heart! It will eat...away at you from, from within. I can't go that far. I can't go before you! You will be free from...Jellal. I will take your hatred and sadness... with me... You are... free!" He smiled with closed eyes, "I'm...a lucky...man t-to have met you."

Her voice trembled, but her patient was wearing thin. It is not like him to give up. "Jellal, this is not true, we'll make it out of this! See? I'm already on dialing the numbers, we'll make it!"

His glazed eyes drifted to the sky as the liquid from his mouth continued to leak. "Stop Erza…stop this all…" She paused from her super dial on her phone, and watched him skeptically as he smiled hopelessly. "I bare-ly remembers even a…fra-fraction of the people I've harmed… ma-manipulated or killed… Perhaps I'd be better off dead…"

She lost it, she slapped him roughly. He was already on the brink of life and death, but she was out of control from her anger at his weakness and the lost of will to struggle and survive. Her hand traveled roughly against his tattoo, staining the skin red. He did not tempt to look back, but into the distance as she breathed deeply.

"I won't allow it! I won't allow you to die like this! You've committed crimes! You must remember everything!" She roared at him, her tears spilling everywhere, perhaps even on par with his released blood. "Don't think you can be at ease without knowing anything! Don't expect to be forgiven by the people who you've hurt! Live and struggle!" There was a moment of tense silence as his eyes focused to stay awake as she heaved deeply from her outburst.

His eyes traveled back to stare at her enlarged green orbs blankly. Finally he responded in a feeble whisper, "I'll…I'll try…"

Then the call was through, and instantly Erza raised it to her mouth and spat out the directions and locations, stating that the well respected 'Siegrain' were near death from a massive car accident over the canyons. The Rune Knights agreed to come at once; she can also hear the background buzzes of the Knights hastily calling nearby hospitals for ambulances. It's all over; she had saved them, saved him.

Dropping down her phone in exhaustion, she suddenly felt a wave of severe dizziness overwhelming her senses. Locking her blurry eyes towards the Jellal by her side, she descended onto the ground, still clinging onto him tightly as her world faded into darkness.

Just, just let him be fine….that is the most urgent request she has for the world, for God. _Jellal…live on…_

* * *

So how is this chapter? Well, good news! Jellal isn't dead...yet. Can anyone guess why Erza was feeling so exhausted and sick all of a sudden, or maybe how Jellal ended up surviving? Please leave reviews! They certainly are motivating for me to type! :)


	15. It's All Over

**Dark and Light**

~It's All Over~

* * *

Hello, everyone this is the final of Dark and Light…thanks to all that had supported me so far like **babylovee** and **Sovereign64. **I also thank **Guest **and** Erza Scarlet**, as well as **LunarMoonWater** for reviewing and supporting me so far. Thanks to everyone, I really had fun and enjoyed typing this. Hope you like this final! :D

* * *

Under the mellow lights of a golden sunset, Erza's eyes flickered open, sticky from sleep. The surrounding was quiet and peaceful, and where she lied was soft and cozily warm. The ceiling was white, and judging from the peacefulness and the surrounding, she assumed that she was in a hospital, as the tables are filled with bottles of various medicines. Her sheets are white, so are her clothes. On her entire bed was only her scarlet hair that added a slight dose of colors for the whiteness of the bed.

The first thought that occurred to her was of Jellal, he was in a much worse condition than her and this isn't the time to just lie here, she must find out what happened to her husband. Alright, she hated him for what he did to and for her, but that doesn't mean she can just put him aside when in dangers like this. Perfect, just then an azure haired nurse walked in, and instantly she was on her foot as the small nurse's eyes widen in surprise that she got off the bed.

"Mrs. Fernandes, you cannot get off the bed," she demanded as she hurried over to Erza's side.

"How's Jell- Siegrain? Is he alright?" She only ignored her words as she pressed urgently. Taking a quick glance at the young nurse's name tag, she respectively added, "Miss Katja." There was no last name imprinted…so fist name will have to do.

The nurse beamed, instantly flushing to be recognized by the famous man's wife. She looked away, her embarrassment fades slightly as her eyes dulled the slightest bit, but concerning for Erza. "Ah, yes. Mr. Fernandes is alright…"

"Can I see him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mrs. Fernandes."

"Why?" She pressed urgently. From the sudden flicker of sorrow, Erza certainly sensed something more than the excuse that she or he must remain well rested.

"Well…" Katja was growing uneasy as she sighed, before staring deeply and with sympathy into the scarlet haired woman's eyes. "You see…Mr. Fernandes during the accident had somehow jumped from the sinking automobile, which had saved him from the explosion. But…"

"But?"

"Well, he had his ribs jabbed into the sharp rocks of the canyon, thus caused immense amount of blood to leak from his mouth and stomach. The chances of survival are slim…"

Bewildered Erza released a scream, "Didn't you say he was alright moments ago?"

Katja nodded with guilt, "I didn't say for the rest of his life, but only for a moment…"

"And did you actually think that lie would have helped me prepare for the future and dreary news better?" She shouted as hot tears stung her amber eyes. Why is Fate so cruel? Each time as it seems they can finally be together, something else grew to be a barrier.

Katja looked away, with her own eyes watery. "I'm sorry…Mrs. Fernandes, it had been of my fault…why don't you go see him while you can?"

The sentence struck her throbbing heart hard, and feebly she choked out after a moment of silence. "Where…where is he?"

* * *

Moments later she hastily entered another room, his room. She was panting from running quiet a distance, but that was far from stopping her. She had to know, she have to known his conditions. It was soon that her eyes caught a glance of a sleeping Jellal, tucked within white sheets while devices and other stuff supported his life. Catching a glance of his heart rate displayed upon a nearby machine, she felt sick from the number of 43. This is unbelievably low, very concerning.

Charging over to his side, she tearfully absorbed the sight of her sleeping husband. He looked at peace; bandages had covered her head, covering part of his scarlet tattoo. Pulling up his sheet gently and in the slightest to see the earlier bleeding wound, she gasped in surprise. The wound had been covered up entirely, but it was the amount of bandages that they had use that terrified her. Beneath the white layer, she guessed the jab into his ribs may have result quite damage, at a rather fatal level. Even now he is still slowly bleeding despite the bandages.

"What are you doing?" A sharp voice cried, and instantly Erza jolted in guilt even thought she had done nothing wrong. Her head instantly flew towards a raven haired woman dressed in white, who was glaring at her accusingly by the doorway with a pair of furious eyes. Besides her was a worried Katja.

"I'm checking on my husband?" She returned the question with questions. "Doctor, is he all right?" At learning that she was 'Siegrain's' wife, the woman's dagger eyes softened as she walked over.

"I see...you're Mrs. Fernandes that Katja, my assistant here had spoken of." Erza managed a nod under her gaze. She peeked at her name tag, Porlyusica the doctor.

"How is he?" She pressed anxiously as she tearfully gazed into those worried orbs of Porlyusica. "He'll may it through...will he not?"

Porlyusica sighed as her head drooped, while Katja followed her in. "Hard to say, his lost of blood was immense, and he isn't exactly over the period of danger yet. There are still chances of him..." Erza glued her tearful eyes at Porlyusica... while she shook her head violently. This is not real; this isn't happening...Jellal will not die.

_Perhaps I'm better off dead..._ Jellal's word echoed in her ears as her eyes enlarged. That was what he had said from the canyons. He must have already given up all hopes of survival. But didn't he promise her, that he'll try his hardest to survive? Was that merely another lie? Or was that he was too sorrowful and guilty to try living on? After what he caused her of?

Porlyusica by her side sighed, her voice soft as cotton and yet her words as sharp as blades. "I'm sorry. Mrs. Fernandes, we'll try to collect blood to replace his lost quantities, yet I sincerely wish you to prepare yourself, for the result may not be bright...Please, consider a funeral." Then she beckoned Katja to follow her out of the room.

"This isn't true, this isn't true!" Erza cried long after they left. Jellal cannot die, would he wish her to suffer in guilt of his death forever? Besides, she loves him...yes; it is clear now...that she loved him over the hate. Leaning in close to Jellal's sleeping face she hissed a growl. "Jellal wake up! You can't die!"

It was no avail, so she can only bury her head into his chest she sobbed her soul out, "I forgive you, I forgive you for everything that you ever did to me, to the world. I don't care if you're Jellal or Siegrain...just please, wake up! I do not want to be left alone...Jellal!"

She cried like an injured child, uncaring whether nurses or passerby by the doorway is throwing her bewildered glances. She just doesn't want him to die, so badly. Only until this moment did she realized how much she truly loved him. Why…why just can't they be together?

* * *

This chapter is a bit longer than I think, so maybe another will be following soon…but that really will be the last for **Dark and Light**. Well, did I display Erza's love towards Jellal enough? :) Also, I think these few chapters are pretty sad, so for the final I'll make it merry and joyful! :D


	16. Over? Or a New Start?

**Dark and Light**

~Over? Or a New Start~

* * *

Hello, everyone this is the really, last…final of Dark and Light…The story is dedicated to all my readers and supporters, like **Sovereign64** and **Guest**. I am also grateful to **Jksmsa-Atuaza HJK** and **babylovee** along with **Flickaspirit**. Oh, and I cannot forget **Assault type-PJ** and **Erza** **Scarlet**, also to **Arduriel**. Thanks everyone!

* * *

Jellal opened his eyes slowly, why was everything all so dark? Jolting awake he staggered up, to find that the climate and surrounding dwelling in inky blankness. Where is this place? Scanning around, he saw only shadows and no more. After a few more moments of wonder he can only come to one single conclusion, he died. This is Hell, for all sins and crimes he had committed in his lifetime. He smiled hopelessly as his head lowered slightly, so he's dead, huh?

He had promised Erza he'd live…_I'm sorry, Erza. I'm just a liar, a monster…I deserve this after what I made you and all the other victims of mine suffered…_

"So that's what you think huh, Jell?" Instantly his eyes enlarged in shock and surprise. That voice…he'd never forget it. Anxiety thumped in his heart as he flashed around…to see another version of himself. Siegrain, the real Siegrain. His eyes are warming, and his smile loving…this is probably how Siegrain will truly look like in the real world, if he had not died.

"Is this truly you, Sieg?" He was overjoyed to see his long lost brother, and now that the moment arrives, he was rather careful and unbelieving.

Siegrain chuckled, "Of course it is I. So good to see you, Jellal."

"Where is this place?"

"The borderline between life and death, which is why we may meet." Siegrain lowered his head as seriousness flowed into his tone, "And it is not good, that you'd be near the lands of the dead."

"Honestly, I do not care much now."

"What!" Instantly Siegrain's worried eyes flashed up to see Jellal's glazed and pained eyes, who had turned away with a somewhat dull and helpless expression. Not believing his ears, Siegrain muttered a growl again even though he had heard Jellal perfectly fine. "What did you say?"

Jellal's dull and concerning lifeless orbs drifted back to meet Siegrain's bewildered ones, his voice monotonic. "Erza is now safe; I no longer need to struggle to protect her. This is also the perfect chance, to atone my sins with my death. To say the truth, I barely remember half of the people I've harmed…it's better with me dead, to repay all of them with the ending I deserved of."

And then suddenly there are the familiar voices of Erza screaming in his head from the memories_. _

_"I won't allow it! I won't allow you to die like this! You've committed crimes! You must remember everything!"_

His eyes widened for a moment,_ Erza? _

_"Don't think you can be at ease without knowing anything! Don't expect to be forgiven by the people who you've hurt! Live and struggle!"_

"Then what of Erza?" Siegrain narrowed his eyes and he bared his teeth, but his voice lowered the slightest bit. "What of Erza? Do you think she'd preferred this? What right do you contain to judge her life?" Siegrain obviously can read his thoughts as he shifted the subject towards his brother's wife.

Jellal looked away with gleaming watery eyes, "She…she certainly will be able to find a better man than me."

_ "This isn't true, this isn't true!" _

"You jerk!" Siegrain released a roar, "Erza loved you, don't think that your death will be capable of atoning all sins. For the time being, to the world you are me…Siegrain. Others will not feel hatred towards you, only sorrow and pain at your death. Even if they do, do you think Erza will feel glad? Remember what she said back at the canyons, you moron!"

_"So you're just going to quit living because you're not strong enough? Besides that's not true! Living is a sign of strength!" _

His eyes jolted from realization, and instantly he remembered Erza's tearful cheeks…her screams, demands and pleas for him to survive…not to abandon her aside. How sorrowful she seems, how broken and battered she was at his fading life. How…did her eyes release tears even for a monster like him? His own eyes closed in dismay and sorrow, as gleaming trails of tears flooded his cheeks. _Erza…_

_"I forgive you; I forgive you for everything that you ever did to me, to the world. I don't care if you're Jellal or Siegrain...just please, wake up! I do not want to be left alone...Jellal!"_

"So will you stay by her side and truly atone for your sins or give up to live?" Siegrain crossed his arms as he questioned dully. "What will you chose?"

_ "Jellal wake up! You can't die!"_

Jellal was momentarily silence with closed, watery eyes. But then they opened and determination mingled within those fragile tears. "I'm sorry, Siegrain that we will not see each other for a while."

His brother's eyes softened and he smiled with a dipped head, "Excellent, Jellal. Remember, that you are not only living for yourself, for Erza but also for my share of being alive. Live with everything you got, and atone for your sins with the name of Siegrain."

Jellal smiled dully with sorrow, "I see, take care…Siegrain."

His brother nodded before turning away. "You too, Jell." The figure of his brother soon faded into the inky darkness, and as much as Jellal wish to scream at him to return and take him with him. He could not, the world still needs him to atone for his sins, and Erza still needs him.

* * *

In astonishment, the darkness morphed into golden light as his mind cleared. He smiled still with fragments of tears stinging his eyes and cheeks; he'll be away from Siegrain for quite a long time. But turning to this side of surviving, to the living world…he still has Erza Fernandes waiting for him, forever if he does not awake.

"Jellal…wake up, please!" His eyes groggily flickered open, as his mind was still touched by the moment of meeting Siegrain. Gradually his blurry, lifeless eyes located the white walls and ceilings of the room he was in. Drifting his dull eyes just slightly from the wall to a heavy burden on his chest, he found a curtain of scarlet hair over a trembling, sobbing figure. Erza…he was back in the living world.

"Erza…" Smiling, he feebly murmured her name. Her name sounds so good on his tongue, as always. To him it was a symbol of hope, love and warmth. Instantly her sobbing paused and her eyes flew to meet his own. Teary amber met loving greens…for a moment there was a tense moment of silence between them, and then she clasped him into a loving hug.

Her tears flooded over his sheets as she smiled joyously with closed eyes, "Jellal…You have returned, you have fulfilled your promise to live on…" Jellal silently winced from the constructing pain from her hug. But protesting and complaining will only ruin the moment, he only breathed in her sweet warm scent. How he had missed her.

"I did, didn't I?" He smiled, before Erza parted from his touch. Her eyes filled with trust and her smile betrayed all of her joy at his awake. She nodded as he somehow sat up with a bit of her help. His eyes sadly waddled away from his as his tone grew to be a whisper. "Did you…forgive me? I think that's what I heard…"

Before he can finish, a soft kiss met his lips, filled with emotions and love in that soft touch. Instantly he was taken back as Erza released a childish giggle at his shocked, dumbfounded expression.

"What do you think?" Her smile dropped as her eyes grew into slits, but nonetheless still radiating warmth and love. "Do you think I had not learned how much you are to me?"

"So…"

"Yes idiot, I did forgive you." His lip broke into a smile while she faced the open ceiling, hiding a blush and smile of her own. It feels so good, to be next to her again… it feels so wonderful to hear those delicious words he so longed for, as Jellal secretly noted. He will never leave her side again, for her sake. The two rested in silence, neither willing to break the sweet silence that rested between them. Their reunion was joyful, and neither wished to shatter the golden moment.

"Mrs. Fernandes? You…" Katja quickly ventured into the room with a few pieces of paper in her hand after a brief knock on the door that the couple didn't even notice. Her cheeks are for some reason stained red by a deep, carving blush. Seeing that 'Siegrain' had awaken who was glaring daggers at her 'invasion', she bit down on her tongue to kill whatever words that rested on her lip. "Err…Please come out with me for a minute?"

Erza glanced at Jellal and exchanged a smile with him for approval before leaving his side and following Katja out.

* * *

Once they're out in the hallway, she tilted her head slightly as curiosity busted from her heart. "May I ask for what we are here?"

Katja frozenly looked away, her face blushing madly as if she had never announced what she was about to announce before. "Con-congrad…dulation…Mrs. Fer-Fenandes… Y-ou're currently…a, a month pre-pregnant!"

Instantly Erza was silence, but gradually her face grew scorching red as she murmured with moon sized eyes, "I…I see… So that was why I felt exhausted and sick…"

"G-good…lu-ck!" Katja stammered before awkwardly skipping away, she is after only several years younger than Erza.

Erza was in such deep thoughts and joy that she barely had a moment to call after the frozen, yet to recuperate Katja. "Wait! Don't run into the wall-" A crash indicated her as too late. Oh well…

* * *

Returning to Jellal's room, she sighed before sitting down on his bed. He smiled, "Oh, you're back! What did the nurse tell you?"

Turning with a smile, she murmured towards a dumbfounded Jellal. "I think it's time you prepare to be a father…"

* * *

Well, here is the final ending of Dark and Light. I really enjoyed typing it, and I hope that you enjoyed it just as much. Leave your last reviews please! Thank to those that had supported me so far…the story is dedicated to you! :D See you in my other stories!


End file.
